Anecdotes Adoribull
by Gendefekt
Summary: Merci à ceux qui suivent ma fanfiction "adoribull" de Dragon Age Inquisition ! (Et merci à ceux qui suivent aussi le reste ! ), pour ajouter un peu de piment dans l'écriture, je vais vous demander de participer à mon inspiration ! - Donnez-moi des idées sur les anecdotes que vous voulez lire pour le mage et le guerrier. (propositions aussi ici: gendefekt-impact.tumbrl)
1. Lancement et 3 anecdotes

_Merci à ceux qui suivent ma fanfiction sur mes deux adorés de Dragon Age Inquisition ! (Et merci à ceux qui suivent aussi le reste ! ^^), pour ajouter un peu de piment dans l'écriture, je vais vous demander de participer à mon inspiration !_

 _Voici un petit recueils d'anecdotes concernant Iron Bull et Dorian! Des scènes sympas qui ne sont pas forcément directement liées au sénario de DAI, ou à ma fanfiction principale. Evidemment, si l'idée est de moi-même, le chef de l'Inquisition reste mon Inquisitrice berserker sortant avec Cullen. ^o^ (puisque c'est grâce à elle que j'ai découvert que le Adoribull était réel)_

 _Je jette déjà mes quelques idées et j'attends que vous m'en donniez d'autres - à la manière de ce qu'il se fait sur Tumblr - en me décrivant une image que vous avez en tête sur les deux amants, des mots ou une phrase (une citation par exemple, ou de vous-même) qui vous parlent pour eux, une idée de scénario que vous aimeriez voir écrite, une question à leur propos, ou encore un Fanart qui vous inspire une scène que vous apprécieriez que je développe !_

 _J'utiliserais vos propositions pour développer mon imagination et mon écriture ! Car parfois, ce sont les contraintes ou les idées nouvelles qui font avancer ! ^^_

 **Durant un "Party Bander", Dorian parle de se faire attacher par Iron Bull, alors qu'il ne sort pas encore avec lui. Est-ce qu'ils auraient ajouté cela à leurs nuits agitées par la suite ?**

-Merci Do' ! soupira l'Inquisitrice alors qu'ils terminaient de sceller un artefact plutôt maléfique.

-Mais de rien ! Je vais avoir besoin d'un bain de Lyrium tellement ce truc m'a drainé, mais autrement, ce n'était pas si compliqué.

Alors qu'il levait le bras en signe de "c'était facile", l'oeil avisé de l'Inquisitrice remarqua une marque sur son poignet. Ni une, ni deux, elle lui attrapa le bras pour mieux voir ce qu'il y avait sur la peau de son meilleur ami.

-Heu... Inquisitrice ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as là ? ... ce sont...

Dorian ne comprit pas directement de quoi elle parlait, mais lorsqu'elle découvrit l'origine de ses marques, il rougit d'un coup:

-Des traces de cordes ?

D'abord inquiète, la cheffe de l'Inquisition releva un visage interloqué sur le mage, puis, voyant la teinte rosée que commençait à arborer son ami, elle sourit en marquant son étonnement:

-Ohlalaaaaaa ! Ne serait-ce pas ce à quoi je pense ?

-Non, tu n'y penses pas et tu ne veux surtout pas savoir !

-Bien sûr que si !

-Fastavass ... soupira Dorian.

-Tu DOIS me raconter !

-Oh que non !

-S'il te plaaaaiiiit ! On a plus de quatorze heures de route à cheval avant d'être rentré à Fort Céleste, je ne te lâcherais pas !

-Perverse !

-Explique-moi au moins ce que ça fait ! C'était comment ?

Dorian tenta de refuser encore quelques heures, mais la persévérance de l'Inquisitrice était légendaire, et elle savait devenir insupportablement agaçante lorsqu'elle voulait quelque chose. Le mage abandonna la lutte en soirée, devant le feu de leur bivouaque, alors qu'elle l'ennuyait de chatouilles et autres agacements:

-C'est bon, c'est bon, stop ! Je vais te raconter... pas en détails, mais un peu...

-Haha ! Ouais ! Trop contente !

-Où as-tu mis l'alcool ?

Elle rit à nouveau et les deux burent avant que Dorian se mette à lui expliquer la fameuse nuit avec les cordes.

Le défi était venu d'une discussion sur la manière dont les Qunari attachaient leurs Saarabas, ou mages, pour les contrôler et les entraver si besoin. Dorian avait sous-entendu qu'il était vrai qu'un mage aurait largement pu se libérer de simples cordes, et Bull avait lancé l'idée qu'il aurait bien aimé le voir attaché, mais habillé uniquement de la corde qui le retiendrait. Dorian accéda à sa requête un soir en apportant lui-même la corde. Si Iron Bull avait la réputation d'être une brute, il ne l'avait pas été ce soir-là, malgré les liens proposés. Le moment où il se faisait ligaturer avait paru particulièrement sensuel à Dorian, les mains de Bull glissant sur sa peau avant et après chaque noeud. Bien que sachant les pouvoirs du jeune Altus capable de défaire ses liens en peu de temps, le guerrier avait adoré le voir de plus en plus livré à lui et sans défense. Contrairement à son appréhension première, Dorian ne s'était pas senti humilié, il lui semblait plutôt que sa position de soumission lui donnait, a contrario, un nouveau pouvoir sur son amant. D'un regard, il parvenait à faire oublier à Bull le noeud qu'il était en train de faire, pour qu'il préfère l'embrasser et lui offrir quelques caresses avant de reprendre son oeuvre. Et une fois complètement entravé, malgré une position peu confortable - très exposée - et des liens plutôt serrés, Dorian se mordillait la lèvre d'envie face au regard d'Iron Bull. Ce dernier confirma ce qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux en se rapprochant de lui pour lui souffler en lui mordillant le cou:

-Qu'importe la situation, Kadan, tu ne peux être que plus magnifique et incroyablement sexy...

-Amatus...

Le guerrier l'embrassa avec fougue et ne se retint plus de passer ses mains le long de sa peau satinée jusqu'à le posséder avec passion. Ce mélange de sensations avait été plutôt agréable, car, la faiblesse ressentie à cause des cordes nouées autour de lui, alliée à la manière dont Iron Bull se laissait finalement complètement guider par le désir que le mage lui inspirait, avait annihilé tout potentiel malaise, ne lui laissant que le déroutant aigre-doux du jeu sexuel.

-Alors c'était vraiment bon ?! s'exclama l'Inquisitrice, trop heureuse que l'alcool ait délié la langue de Dorian un peu plus que promis.

-... oui... sourit en coin le mage, vraiment... à part les petites douleurs le lendemain, mais ce n'est finalement pas grand chose et je ne suis pas homme à laisser de telles marques durer trop longtemps sur ma peau parfaite !

L'Inquisitrice rit et à peine furent-ils rentré à Fort Céleste que Dorian la vit passer avec une corde et en sifflotant en direction du bureau de Cullen. Le mage s'excusa intérieurement auprès du Commandant, mais ne put s'empêcher d'avoir l'image de la scène en tête, ce qui le fit plutôt rire. Il se rendit ensuite compte qu'il avait finalement une confiance aveugle en son amant pour l'avoir laissé l'attacher dans le plus simple appareil. Puis son esprit dériva et il se demanda s'ils auraient pu échanger les rôles. Non, la corde aurait été un accessoire trop ridicule face à la carrure de Bull. Une chaîne par contre...

La bouffée de chaleur qui monta jusqu'au visage de Dorian alors que l'image apparaissait dans son imagination, lui indiqua que cela serait une idée à proposer au guerrier. Le mage s'étira, gardant ce visuel en tête, puis sortant dans la cour de Fort Céleste dans le but de mater son amant s'entraîner, faisant au passage trébucher Cole qui eu le malheur d'entrevoir par inadvertance les chaudes pensées de Dorian.

 **Iron Bull possède des muscles de fou qui lui procurent une bonne défense ! Mais plus le muscle est développé, pires sont la douleur et les dégâts lorsque celui-ci se déchire...**

Ce géant était particulièrement coriace, et les combats précédent avaient partiellement affaibli l'équipe. Si l'Inquisitrice tenait bon, Dorian et Sera commençaient à s'essouffler et esquiver les jets de pierre, ainsi que les frappes du géant devenait particulièrement laborieux. C'est pourquoi, malgré son habituelle rapidité, le mage ne parvint pas à se mettre à l'abri aussi rapidement que Sera. Afin de le protéger, Iron Bull se positionna devant le poing du géant qui arrivait à pleine vitesse et planta ses jambes dans le sol pour utiliser sa hache afin de dévier le coup. Le choc força tout de même le guerrier à appuyer sur les muscles de ses jambes pour contrer et renvoyer une attaque sautée à son ennemi. Il réussit à lui couper le bras, mais à l'instant où il retombait du bond qui le lui avait permis, une douleur fulgurante lui traversa la jambe. Il lâcha une onomatopée très explicite sur la souffrance qu'il venait de subir, serrant les dents pour ne pas crier sous l'intensité de la douleur.

L'Inquisitrice le remarqua en même temps que Dorian, et tous les deux crièrent son nom. Le mage se dépêcha alors de créer une barrière autour de Bull, tandis que l'Inquisitrice balança une frappe dans les jambes du monstre pour le faire tomber, laissant enfin un angle d'attaque utilisable pour Sera qui lui envoya deux flèches dans les yeux. Le géant vaincu, les trois amis retrouvèrent le guerrier cornu pour s'enquérir de son état.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda l'Inquisitrice, tu es blessé ?

-Non... c'est juste... à l'intérieur de ma cuisse, articula difficilement Iron Bull, encore haletant à cause de la souffrance.

Dorian n'avait jamais vu son amant peiner autant à supporter la douleur. Elle devait être particulièrement forte, voir insupportable pour quelqu'un de normal. Il s'inquiéta alors:

-Comment est-ce arrivé ?

-Je crois... ... quand... tenta d'exprimer le guerrier.

-C'était dès qu'il a eu terminé de trancher la main de l'autre grand débile ! s'exclama Sera en parlant du géant abattu, Il a sauté comme un lapin pour donner sa frappe, et dès qu'il est retombé sur le sol, il s'est effondré comme une loque !

-Merci Sera... soupira Bull en supportant une nouvelle montée de douleur.

-Ne bouge pas ! fit alors l'Inquisitrice, Ton muscle est peut-être déchiré ! Sur une échelle de 10, tu as mal comment ?

-30 !

-Ah, alors c'est déchiré... soupira l'Inquisitrice.

-Vashedan... jura le guerrier en se mordant la joue pour ne pas hurler.

-Il nous faut un véhicule... tu ne pourras pas marcher avec une cuisse dans cet état.

-Quoi ? Non, je vais réussir à...

Ce disant, il voulut mettre un peu de poids sur sa jambe invalide, mais la déferlante de douleur le fit retomber sur le genou de l'autre jambe, avec un mal fou à respirer correctement. L'Inquisitrice le regarda, blasée:

-Je te l'avais dit. J'ai aussi subi ça quand j'étais plus jeune. J'avais l'impression de perdre ma jambe toutes les minutes, tu ne pourras pas supporter une telle douleur.

-C'est grave ? s'enquérit Dorian auprès de l'Inquisitrice.

-Non, pas tant que ça. Mais c'est incroyablement douloureux et plutôt long à rétablir. Surtout que tu ne peux plus du tout utiliser ton muscle.

Dorian grimaça pour Iron Bull, lui qui peinait à rester sans rien faire et qui avait habituellement une bonne résistance à la douleur. Ce dernier eut à nouveau une onomatopée de souffrance et même Sera eut un frisson, s'imaginant à quel point cela devait être difficile à supporter si ça l'était autant pour lui. L'Inquisitrice envoya d'ailleurs cette dernière chercher une charrette pour qu'ils puissent transporter le qunari sans s'épuiser à le porter à bout de bras. Dorian s'agenouilla vers Bull pour tenter de le soutenir un peu, mais il fut surtout choqué de voir une telle souffrance sur les traits du guerrier. N'ayant plus une goutte de mana dans le sang pour utiliser sa magie afin d'apaiser la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir, Dorian opta pour une autre technique ; il l'embrassa en lui caressant la nuque. Lorsqu'il se détacha des lèvres d'Iron Bull, le mage lui souffla:

-Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas encore faire plus...

-ça m'aide déjà à supporter... sourit en coin le guerrier, malgré une petite grimace ensuite, à cause de la douleur.

-Allonge-toi, Bull ! ordonna l'Inquisitrice, Il faut que tu mettes ta jambe à plat !

Le guerrier grogna, mais avec l'aide de ses deux amis, il put se poser assis. Puis l'Inquisitrice le força à s'allonger complètement, lui posant la tête sur les genoux de Dorian qui s'était placé derrière. D'abord surpris, Bull ne rechigna plus dès que son amant se pencha sur lui pour lui donner un baiser à l'envers. L'Inquisitrice se mit alors à surveiller les alentours en attendant le retour de Sera, tandis que le mage s'affairait à faire oublier un peu la douleur à son amant.

Dès que le moyen de transport fut arrivé, les trois amis aidèrent Iron Bull à se placer dedans. Malheureusement, les mouvements effectués lui avaient renvoyés une salve de douleur et il serrait les dents en tentant de respirer plus calmement. L'Inquisitrice conduisit le véhicule en direction de Fort Céleste, et Dorian demanda à Bull:

-Comment tu te sens ?

-... envie de vomir...

-Oh merde, lâcha Sera, c'est juste la douleur qui fait ça ?

Iron Bull hocha la tête et Dorian fronça le nez et les sourcils, cherchant un moyen de l'occuper à nouveau. Il lui prit alors la main pour la poser sur ses fesses. Sera éclata de rire, mais Bull eut plutôt un sourire en coin reconnaissant. En effet, ça lui détournait un peu l'esprit de sa peine. Et durant le trajet, la jeune elfe se mit à raconter des histoires invraisemblables pour occuper son ami, tandis que Dorian caressait la base des cornes du guerrier, la main de se dernier toujours à profiter de son arrière.

Dès qu'ils furent arrivé à Fort Céleste, les soigneurs prirent le relais, et ils le soignèrent assez pour pouvoir le poser dans son lit, et lui ordonner de ne pas utiliser sa jambe encore pendant un mois.

-UN MOIS !?

-Pas de réclamation, Bull ! lâcha l'Inquisitrice.

-Mais je ne vais jamais tenir autant de temps, coincé ici !

-On passera te voir, ne t'en fais pas !

-Et mes gars de la Charge ! Je vais pas les laisser...

-Je m'en occupe, ne t'en fais pas !

Iron Bull soupira en retombant contre la tête de lit et jura avant de demander:

-Et Dorian, il est où ?

-Je ne sais pas, tu veux que j'aille le chercher ?

-Non, c'est bon... il repassera quand il voudra.

-Très bien.

Elle resta encore un peu avec son ami avant de repartir pour gérer son Inquisition. Iron Bull reçu la visite de ses gars de la Charge qui vinrent lui apporter de l'alcool et jouer aux cartes avec lui, même Cullen et Cassandra, puis Sera, puis Cole et Varric, bref, presque tous étaient passé, au moins pour s'enquérir de son état. Sauf Dorian.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait... ?" se demanda le guerrier.

À ce moment, il remarqua que c'était lui qu'il aurait eu réellement envie de voir. Il eut un petit élan de mélancolie alors qu'il pensait à lui et à quel point il lui manquait. Même s'il savait qu'il était dingue de son mage, Iron Bull n'avait plus eu besoin d'expérimenter de séparation physique avec lui depuis un bon moment déjà, et à présent qu'il ne savait pas où il se trouvait, ni ce qu'il faisait, le guerrier se rendit compte qu'il aurait vraiment du mal à se passer de lui si cela devait arriver. Pourquoi n'était-il pas au moins passé, d'ailleurs ? Étonnamment, ça l'inquiétait. Il avait pourtant été attentionné avant qu'il ne se fasse prendre en charge par les soigneurs du fort. Qu'est-ce qui aurait bien pu l'éloigner de lui ainsi ? Et pendant plusieurs jours, sans nouvelles ! Alors qu'il se morfondait dans la nuit sur les raisons de l'absence de son amant, Iron Bull n'entendit pas les pas qui montaient les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et une flamme vacillante apparue depuis l'autre côté. Dorian entra dans la pièce avec un chandelier dans une main, et deux tasses fumantes dans l'autre, fulminant:

-Et tu n'as pas demandé à ce qu'on te place de la lumière dans cette chambre ? Rha ! Bon, au moins, tu as une table de chevet !

Sous le regard étonné du guerrier, le mage déposa le chandelier et les deux tasses. L'odeur d'un chocolat chaud titilla les narines de Bull qui continua à rester sans voix. Dorian lui fit alors soudainement:

-Bonsoir, au fait !

-... ? Tu... tu as été occupé dernièrement...

-En effet ! Mais j'ai enfin ce qu'il te faut !

-Ce qu'il me faut ?

-Déjà, j'ai pu faire ça, alors goûte au moins ! fit le mage en désignant le chocolat chaud.

Alors que Iron Bull prenait la tasse et en bu un peu, Dorian s'assit à ses côtés pour faire de même et lui dire:

-Ca manque un peu d'épices, non ?

Iron Bull se détendit un peu:

-Ca pourrait augmenter la qualité de cette boisson, en effet. Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce que "ce qu'il me faut" ?

Dorian eut un sourire en coin et posa délicatement sa main sur la cuisse en convalescence:

-Un sort pour accélérer ta régénération cellulaire. Tu pourras ainsi marcher dans deux jours au lieu de trois semaines !

-Vraiment ? Mais, c'est pour ça que tu...

-Bien sûr ! Je serais venu te voir plus tôt, mais je voulais à tout prix maîtriser ce sort avant toute chose, ne pas perdre de temps !

-Mais... cela t'a pris autant de temps ?

-Tu te rappelles que je ne suis absolument pas familier avec les sorts de soins ?

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais je ne t'en demandais pas tant.

-Et alors ? C'est moi qui m'en demande autant ! Je voulais le faire !

-Eh bien... merci !

Dorian eut un sourire en coin:

-Et il y a une astuce en plus à ce sort !

-Comment ça ?

-Lorsqu'il sera effectif sur ta jambe, elle ne sera plus reliée à tes nerfs le temps de la guérison. Donc, impossible de la bouger, et tu ne la sentiras plus non plus.

-Oh ? Merci, mais la douleur s'est déjà bien estompée comparé à avant.

-Hin, ce n'est pas uniquement pour ça. Tu n'as pas le droit de bouger la cuisse tant qu'elle n'est pas guérie, alors ainsi, tu ne risqueras pas de faire un faux mouvement pendant que je m'occuperais de toi !

Iron Bull leva un sourcil interrogateur, mais Dorian était déjà en train de grimper sur lui pour l'embrasser. Il termina son baiser pour ensuite se tourner vers sa cuisse en récupération afin d'utiliser sa magie sur elle. Les effluves bleutées entourèrent la jambe d'Iron Bull avant de disparaître en même temps que les sensations sur elle.

-Incroyable, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir qu'une jambe !

-Tu ne t'en inquiètera même plus dans quelques minutes ! sourit Dorian en passant sensuellement son pouce sur sa propre lèvre.

Bull sourit à son tour, en pensant très mièvrement qu'il avait le meilleur petit ami du monde. Aidé par sa magie, Dorian enleva les derniers remparts de tissus de son amant avant d'aller l'embrasser, puis de descendre ses lèvres et langue toujours plus bas sur lui. Puis, arrivant au point critique, Dorian l'averti:

-Je ne sais pas exactement jusqu'où je vais pouvoir aller vu ta... totalité.

-Aucune réclamation ne sera faite, rassure-toi.

-Je ferais en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas de raison, leva un sourcil Dorian avant de reprendre l'activité de ses lèvres et de sa langue.

Iron Bull soupira d'aise. Même s'il ne pouvait pas l'emprisonner en entier, le mage savait très bien compenser et lui tirait des sensations terriblement agréables. Le guerrier comprit également rapidement pourquoi il avait bloqué sa jambe, lorsqu'il sentit ses muscles se tendre sous la montée de plaisir sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher. Tellement chaud et terriblement bon, Bull, entre les lèvres de son amant et sous ses doigts, oubliait toutes les souffrances passées. Mais il voulait aussi le sentir prendre du plaisir. Il l'interpella dans un souffle saccadé, lui fit signe de se déshabiller aussi, puis de se tourner pour qu'il puisse lui rendre la pareille en même temps. Dorian aima l'idée et enleva les quelques vêtements qu'il lui restait, laissant Bull se délecter de la vue tandis qu'il se baissait pour enlever les derniers tissus. Le mage grimpa ensuite sur lui à l'inverse de précédemment et les deux commencèrent à chercher le plaisir de l'autre en jouant d'habileté et de vice, entre leur bouche et leurs doigts, pour tirer toujours plus de soupirs d'aise à leur partenaire. Et leur plaisir atteignit des sommets. La jouissance obtenue fut puissante, comme à chaque fois. Et les deux pensèrent déjà à remettre ça une autre fois.

Puis, Dorian se glissa sous le drap, contre son amant qui l'enlaça de son bras. Bull lui souffla alors:

-Tu es parfait, Kadan...

-J'espère que j'ai compensé l'attente.

-Oh oui !

Dorian sourit alors et se cala contre le torse du guerrier pour dormir en lui soufflant:

-Vivement que tu sois sur pied, Amatus.

 **La grande peur d'Iron Bull est la folie. Et s'il n'avait pas le choix ? Dorian pourrait-il le ramener à la raison ensuite ?**

Face à un mage elfe de Tevinter, ancien esclave ayant obtenu des pouvoirs magiques tardivement, l'Inquisitrice avait emmené Iron Bull, Dorian et Vivienne. Ce tevintar avait perdu la tête face au pouvoir qu'il croyait voir augmenter sans cesse en lui et s'était mis à utiliser la magie du sang et l'invocation de démons à outrance, détruisant tout sur son passage. Le combat était spécialement intense, car même avec la marque de l'Inquisitrice avalant d'un coup les esprits maléfiques les plus faibles, l'elfe fou parvenait à invoquer de nouveaux démons avec une facilité qui effraya les deux mages et Iron Bull. Obligés de s'en prendre directement au mage du sang pour stopper la croissance du nombre d'ennemis à combattre, l'Inquisitrice n'avait de choix que de s'exposer plus que d'habitude. Dorian et Vivienne tentèrent de la soutenir, ainsi que Bull pour qu'ils puissent trouver une faille dans la défense du tevintar fou. Seulement, très ennuyé par les deux autres mages, l'elfe profita d'une plaie de l'Inquisitrice pour puiser dans son sang et créer une barrière anti-magie autour de Dorian et Vivienne. Privés de leur mana, ils se trouvaient soudainement impuissants dans le combat. Bull ayant remarqué l'emprisonnement des deux, se démena pour empêcher les démons de les approcher. Car s'ils ne pouvaient sortir du cercle anti-magie, les démons, par contre, pouvaient y entrer sans problème. L'Inquisitrice se retrouva alors seule face à son adversaire et une vingtaine de démons, une moitié s'étant jeté contre Iron Bull et les deux mages sans défense. Bien que "sans défense" soit un bien grand mot, car les deux mages se défendaient malgré tout physiquement contre leurs agresseurs à coups de bâton bien sentis. Cependant, sans la présence d'Iron Bull à leur côté qui massacrait plusieurs créatures démoniaques en un seul grand coup de hache, ils auraient été en bien plus grande difficulté. Vivenne commençait à s'essouffler, moins entraînée physiquement que Dorian, et le nombre ne descendant jamais de démons leur faisait perdre petit à petit le moral. Mais ce fut encore pire lorsque, dans une tentative risquée d'attaque, l'Inquisitrice se reçu un sort de foudre de plein fouet et fut éjectée plus loin, inconsciente. Iron Bull courut la chercher en frappant tout ce qui voulait l'empêcher de l'atteindre, puis la ramena comme il put jusqu'aux deux mages.

-Je crois que tu es notre dernier rempart, trésor... fit Vivienne à Iron Bull.

-J'ai cru comprendre, M'dam...

-Bull, tenta Dorian.

Mais le guerrier se retrouva rapidement pris dans les combats à nouveau. Cherchant également à protéger l'Inquisitrice, Dorian et Vivienne s'étaient mis dos à dos pour contrer les attaques des esprits malfaisants. Le jeune Altus jeta un oeil à son amant qui commençait à peiner face à la multitude de démon, et à présent, face au mage du sang également.

-Il faut trouver une solution ! s'exclama Vivienne.

-Oui... fit Dorian, Je ne peux peut-être plus le soutenir magiquement, mais...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, trésor ?

-... pousser Bull à devenir assez puissant pour le défoncer...

-Comment ça ?

-C'est un Qunari Berserker... il faut juste... ... BULL !

Le guerrier venait de recevoir une griffure violente au milieu du torse par une "horreur" et le mage elfe en profita pour utiliser son sang et augmenter encore sa puissance. Dorian secoua la tête:

-BULL ! LÂCHE TOUT ! CA IRA !

-...

Iron Bull avait entendu, mais il hésitait à laisser sa fureur prendre le dessus sur sa raison. Pourtant, qu'est-ce qu'ils leur restaient comme autre choix ? Dorian continua pour l'encourager:

-IL FAUT QUE TU L'ABATTES ! JE TE RAMENERAIS ! COMPTE SUR MOI !

Vivenne ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi il était question, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie Iron Bull relâcher dans un cri bestial toute la furie berserk qu'il possédait. Son aura envoya une onde de choc à travers les démons qui l'entouraient et fit tomber le mage ennemi à la renverse.

-Il... commença Vivienne, ... il perd conscience...

-Oui... souffla Dorian dans un sourire, Mais à présent... il peut le battre...

-À lui tout seul ?

Dorian eut un sourire en coin et lui lança:

-Ma très chère Viv', tu ne veux pas savoir comment je sais ça.

-Oh oui, épargne-moi les détails, trésor...

En effet, la machine à tuer sans émotion qu'était devenu Bull était d'une efficacité effrayante. Les démons eux-mêmes, face à l'écrasante force de l'aura du Berserker hésitait à deux fois avant de l'attaquer. Le mage du sang eut un semblant de recul, puis se reprit et tenta de l'écraser avec ses sorts. Malheureusement pour lui, la vitesse de Bull avait également augmenté et il esquiva ses attaques, se rapprochant toujours plus. Dans un élan de panique, n'ayant jamais vu aucun de ses ennemis venir si proche de lui, l'elfe créa une barrière magique autour de lui où se heurta la hache de Iron Bull. Ce dernier ne s'arrêta pourtant pas, faisant tourner son arme autour de lui, détruisant les démons s'approchant et commençant à essouffler la barrière magique de son ennemi toujours plus.

De leur côté, les mages n'avaient plus autant de créature de l'immatériel à combattre et pouvaient souffler. L'Inquisitrice revint en même temps à elle:

-Qu'est-ce que... ? Bull ?

-Oui... fit Dorian, Il vaut mieux ne pas intervenir pour le moment...

-Je vois ça... J'ai beau m'être entraînée pour être Berserker, lorsqu'il le devient, lui, il me bat à plate couture.

-Peut-être, mais il semblerait qu'il ne puisse se reprendre, fit Vivienne, contrairement à toi, trésor.

-C'est pour ça qu'il ne va jamais jusque là... il perd tout contrôle... comprit l'Inquisitrice.

-ça ira... je le ramènerais...

-Très bien.

Et lorsqu'ils se concentrèrent à nouveau sur le combat, la hache de Bull brisait la défense du mage du sang, qui, trop surpris, ne pensa pas à s'enlever de la trajectoire et se fit trancher en deux. La barrière anti-magie se brisa, libérant les deux mages. Sans même attendre que le corps de sa victime ne touche le sol, le guerrier ne fit qu'une bouchée des derniers démons restant, puis se tourna face à ses amis qu'il ne pouvait plus reconnaître, s'approchant dangereusement avec sa hache traînant sur le sol, les yeux vides de toute émotion à part la haine et la colère.

-Oh-oh... grinça des dents l'Inquisitrice en voyant que son épée était restée là où elle était tombée la première fois.

Mais Dorian leur fit signe de rester où ils étaient et, lâchant son bâton, il s'approcha de Iron Bull avec précaution. Là, il ressemblait plus à une bête sauvage qu'à un homme civilisé et Dorian savait bien qu'il pouvait lui envoyer sa hache en pleine tête au moindre faux mouvement, n'étant plus en état de réfléchir. Mais il parvint à l'approcher, assez pour tendre doucement une main vers lui, puis effleurer son visage et s'approcher encore, doucement. Vivienne resta impressionnée, mais sans le dire et l'Inquisitrice se tenait prête à réagir au moindre problème. Dorian était quasiment contre lui lorsqu'il passa les bras autour de sa nuque, puis tenta d'utiliser sa magie pour lui libérer l'esprit. Malheureusement, à peine le mana de Dorian effleura la tête du guerrier, ce dernier lâcha la hache pour planter ses ongles dans le dos du mage, enfonçant également ses dents entre son épaule et son cou jusqu'au sang. Dorian lâcha un cri étouffé et l'Inquisitrice se mit à courir en direction de sa lame, tandis que Vivenne chargeait un sort. L'Altus les arrêta d'un autre cri:

-C'est bon ! Stop ! hhh... ce n'est rien...

Il continuait d'insuffler une douce magie à travers la nuque de Bull pour qu'il relâche la furie qui lui avait obstrué l'esprit. Petit à petit, le Berserker relâcha la pression contre le dos du mage, puis sorti ses dents de sa chair. Dorian eut un petit sourire malgré la douleur en le voyant revenir à lui. Il sentit la langue du guerrier glisser le long de ses plaies à l'épaule, puis ses bras l'enlacer, cette fois sans le blesser, au contraire. Iron Bull pressa son front contre le cou de Dorian et souffla:

-Je suis désolé...

-Ce n'est rien, le rassura Dorian. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, tu peux bien me mordre un peu.

L'humour du jeune mage calma un peu les craintes de Bull qui préféra le garder contre lui encore un peu. L'Inquisitrice soupira de soulagement et rejoignit Vivenne dans un sourire.

-J'avoue qu'il est assez doué... fit Vivienne.

-C'est notre "Etincelle" comme dirait Varric ! rit l'Inquisitrice.

Dorian se détacha un peu de Iron Bull et posa son front contre le sien pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux, lui prouver qu'il allait bien. Le mage vit alors tout de suite la tristesse et le remord qui le tiraillait. Mais le guerrier le remercia, posa sa main contre sa joue, puis se recula.

-Allons nous-en ! fit l'Inquisitrice, Maintenant que ce mage du sang cinglé est détruit, on est tranquille pour le reste de la semaine !

Iron Bull hocha simplement la tête, puis, malgré ses blessures dues aux combats, il ouvrit la marche pour rentrer à Fort Céleste. Pendant qu'il était plus avant, l'Inquisitrice alla demander à Dorian:

-Ton épaule ?

-Aouch. Mais ce n'est pas bien grave.

Il sentit soudainement un air frais glisser le long de sa plaie et se tourna vers Vivienne qui lui sourit:

-Une petite glace curative pour toi, trésor.

-Oh, merci bien, très chère !

En effet, le gel disposé sur son épaule accéléra la réparation de ses tissus blessés et atténua la douleur. Dorian eut un petit sourire, puis l'Inquisitrice lui donna un petit coup de coude pour lui montrer qu'Iron Bull commençait à les distancer sans prendre garde.

-Je devrais aller lui parler, non ? demanda-t-elle.

-Mh, je vais y aller d'abord, merci, lui sourit Dorian.

Dorian accéléra le pas jusqu'à rattraper le guerrier à cornes et il posa sa mains sur son épaule:

-Hey... ne t'éloigne pas ainsi.

-Ah? Désolé, j'étais...

-En train de penser à l'état dans lequel tu t'es mis juste avant.

-... c'est assez... terrifiant.

-C'est normal, mais j'ai pu te ramener, tu vois !

-A quel prix... ?

-Un bandage de glace !

-Hein?

Dorian lui montra la petite plaque de gel sur son épaule et lui lança directement:

-Quoi qu'il arrive, je resterais classe !

Iron Bull eut un petit sourire:

-Tu es incroyable. Tu viens comme si de rien alors que je...

-Il ne me semble pas que tu aies voulu ma mort consciemment, alors ne te morfond pas !

-Mh... c'est vrai.

-Et puis, tu es toujours blessé ! Heureusement que tu ne saignes plus...

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Dorian lui envoya une frappe à l'arrière de la corne:

-Ne me dis pas quoi faire. Si j'ai envie de m'inquiéter pour toi, je le ferais !

-Mais...

Le mage profita d'avoir distrait son amant assez pour se glisser devant lui et stopper son avancée, lui attrapant le plastron pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser avec passion. Il le maintint ainsi assez longtemps pour que les deux femmes les rejoignent gentiment. Puis il lui souffla:

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi... amatus...

-Merci, Kadan...

 _Voilà ! J'espère déjà que cela vous a plu, et maintenant que vous voyez le principe, j'attends vos idées ! ^^_


	2. Père et Fils - Akinou-Tsuki

DEMANDE DE AKINOU-TSUKI

 **Ça serait bien drôle de voir une conversation avec Dorian et son père ; peut-être voir sa réaction face à la relation que Dorian entretien avec Bull.**

 _Cette idée m'avait déjà effleuré l'esprit, je vais donc proposer ce à quoi j'avais pensé ! ^^_

 _Merci à toi Akinou-Tsuki, tu es first pour les propositions ! (et merci aussi de ton immense soutien !)_

Halward Pavus refusa d'y croire:

-Rassure-moi, tu dis ça juste pour m'énerver.

-Non, Père. Vous vouliez savoir ce qui me retenait a l'Inquisition, eh bien Iron Bull en fait partie !

-Un Qunari... À croire que tu as fais exprès !

-Ca ne sert a rien, vous ne voulez pas écouter... fit l'Altus en tournant les talons.

-Attends! Tu peux aussi comprendre que cela puisse être difficile à digérer !

Dorian soupira et resta. Son père continua:

-Je t'avoue, je ne comprends vraiment pas. Que tu suives l'Inquisition pour combattre un ennemi du monde, ça a du sens. Mais maintenant que tout est terminé... J'ai du mal à croire que ton ambition s'arrête à une sorte de sociabilisation !

-C'est plus que ça, mais je sais que c'est quelque chose qui vous est assez étranger pour que ce ne soit pas acceptable pour vous.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas, laisse-moi venir a Fort Céleste !

-Pardon ?!

-Je veux voir de mes propres yeux cette vie à laquelle tu tiens tant !

-Heu... Je vais... Voir avec l'Inquisitrice, si cela peut se faire.

-Et je veux aussi voir de mes yeux ce fameux... Comment déjà ? Iron Bull...

-... c'est une blague...?

-Pas du tout.

Dorian lui lança un regard suspicieux et Halward soupira à son tour:

-Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas le rencontrer ?

-... non, il n 'y a pas de raison que vous ne puissiez pas, en théorie...

-Je n'ai rien d'autre derrière la tête que l'espoir de te comprendre.

-Et si c'est vrai, ce serait stupide de ma part de refuser...

-Au moins, fais la demande à l'Inquisitrice. Si elle refuse, très bien. Mais sinon...

-Elle ne refusera sans doute pas... Je vous tiendrais au courant, père... Nous verrons bien à quoi cela mènera...

-Bien...

De retour à Fort Céleste, le mage expliqua tout à l'Inquisitrice et elle se mit à réfléchir en tapotant sa lèvre du doigt. Dorian avait déjà parlé à Bull de la possibilité que son père vienne ici, et il était plutôt stressé à cette idée. Le guerrier l'avait rassuré, et même poussé à aller demander à l'Inquisitrice :

-Ce serait possible ? Demanda Dorian.

-C'est complètement improbable, sourit l'Inquisitrice, Mais ça doit pouvoir se faire ! On a détecté d'autres résidus de failles dans une région d'Orlaïs, il pourrait nous aider à défaire les démons qu'on y trouvera.

-Merci bien !

-Je ne pensais pas que ton père serait d'accord de venir avec nous pour... comment il a dit ?

-Mieux comprendre mon choix de vie.

-Et Iron Bull.

-C'est flippant pour moi, rassure-toi... Mais je pense que c'est bien mieux qu'il nous accompagne en mission, plutôt que d'inviter Bull à un dîner de famille...

L'Inquisitrice éclata de rire en imaginant la scène, puis, se reprenant, elle lui dit:

-En effet, c'est la meilleure solution.

Dorian sourit et la remercia encore avant de rejoindre le guerrier cornu qui traînassait dans la Taverne en discutant avec Krem.

-Alors, elle est d'accord ? Demanda Bull en voyant le mage arriver.

-Oui, nous irons ensemble l'aider à refermer la faille qui a été repérée dernièrement.

-Eh bah, ça sera très étrange.

-À qui le dis-tu.

-Moi je suis déçu de ne pas pouvoir être là pour voir ça ! Se moqua le Lieutenant de la Charge.

-Ta gueule, Krem, le rembarra Bull avec un sourire en coin.

-Nan, mais c'est vrai, ajouta-t-il encore, c'est un peu comme une préparation avant un mariage ! Présentation des parents, et tout ! Bon, c'est vrai que c'est plus simple pour Dorian, puisque vous n'avez pas de parents, Patron !

-Et un sort de mutisme, ça te tente ? Demanda Dorian en levant un sourcil.

Krem rit et lança:

-Pardon, pardon, mais c'était trop tentant !

Le mage roula des yeux et alla s'assoir sur les genoux de Bull pour lui prendre son verre et goûter quel alcool il buvait. Il manqua de s'étouffer et lui rendit son verre:

-Encore ce truc ?

-Quand est-ce que tu vas faire venir un bon alcool de Tevinter, si celui-ci ne te plait pas ? demanda le guerrier.

-Très bonne idée... voilà ce que je vais dire à mon père ! Amenez de l'alcool au passage !

Et les deux eurent un rire à cette idée. Puis Dorian se leva pour laisser Bull faire de même et accueillir le reste de la Charge qui revenait d'une mission simple. Le patron de la troupe de mercenaires glissa au passage une main au bas des reins du mage pour lui voler ensuite un baiser. Surpris, mais pas étonné, Dorian le laissa faire, le retenant même un peu sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'éloignait. Bull lui fit un sourire, puis avant même que la Charge ne s'assoit, il cria l'ordre à ses gars de se rendre à l'entraînement avant de commencer à boire, tout en faisant signe à Krem qui se leva pour le suivre et reprendre son rôle de Lieutenant.

Lorsqu'Halward Pavus arriva à Fort Céleste, ce fut l'Inquisitrice qui l'accueilli. Le Tevintar avait prit la peine de laisser ses esclaves dans une auberge en contre-bas pour éviter les problèmes dès son arrivée à l'Inquisition. Josephine était également présente, pour pouvoir rattraper les meubles dans le cas où l'Inquisitrice serait un peu trop directe avec le Magister. Elle s'occupa alors également de présenter ceux qui participeraient à la mission avec lui et l'Inquisitrice. Elle présenta Varric qui le salua simplement, mais respectueusement, puis Halward dut faire un grand effort pour ne pas paraître impressionné lorsque Josephine présenta Iron Bull, qui salua le Tevinter du haut de ses deux mètres:

-B'jour, Magister !

Halward hocha simplement la tête, d'abord étonné par le respect présent dans le ton du qunari alors qu'il utilisait son statut comme appellation, puis il se rappela que les Qunari utilisaient leurs titres comme nom.

-Et je n'ai pas besoin de vous présenter Dorian, sourit Josephine.

-Je parie qu'il aurait préféré ne m'avoir connu qu'à présent ! fit l'Altus en arrivant.

-... Dorian...

-Je plaisantais.

-Bien ! Alors allons-y ! s'exclama l'Inquisitrice en ouvrant la marche.

Alors qu'ils avançaient à cheval en direction de la faille, Halward demanda à Dorian:

-Sérieusement...?

-De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda innocemment Dorian, se doutant pourtant bien de ce dont son père parlait.

-Il est...

-Je l'avais aussi mal jugé au premier abord, coupa le fils.

-... gigantesque.

-Ah ça, par contre, c'est vrai !

-Et il n'a pas l'air très...

Dorian fronça le nez en attendant la suite, appréhendant la critique.

-... rafiné.

Le jeune mage éclata de rire, ne s'étant pas attendu à ça.

-Ce n'est pas le terme que j'emploirais, en effet !

Halward fronça les sourcils devant la réaction de son fils qui continua ensuite:

-Mais là, vous n'avez que la surface du personnage.

Halward tourna le regard vers le dos musculeux du guerrier cornu discutant avec Varric, le nain étant à l'arrière du cheval de l'Inquisitrice. La surface du personnage n'était en tout cas pas rassurante aux yeux du père. Et si c'était en plus un manipulateur, comme les Ben-Hassrath qu'il avait déjà rencontré ? En voyant son père fixer son amant, Dorian grinça des dents et lui lança :

-Vous savez, durant la guerre contre Coryphéus, il a préféré sauver son équipe plutôt que les sacrifier pour le Qun et depuis, il est considéré comme un paria par les siens.

-Oh... il n'est donc plus vraiment un Qunari au sens strict ?

-Disons qu'il n'a pas rejeté tous les principes du Qun, mais il en est effectivement bien plus éloigné qu'un Qunari standard.

-...

-Arrêtez de vous poser trop de questions, père... soupira Dorian.

Conscient que son fils avait raison là-dessus, il ferma les yeux une seconde, puis se concentra sur la route. L'Inquisitrice vint au secours du silence qui s'était posé entre les deux hommes en expliquant exactement où se trouvait la faille, quel était le plan, ainsi que le nombre de démons qui avaient été vu et leurs genres.

-Des Horreurs et des Désespoirs... soupira Halward.

-Et potentielement un Orgueil, mais ce n'est pas encore sûr ! Fit l'Inquisitrice avec un ton un peu trop enjoué.

Varric s'en amusa:

-On dirait que tu parles d'une boîte de bonbon, Inquisitrice !

-Je sais ! Mais ça fait longtemps qu'on en avait pas vu !

-Tsk, les Orgueils sont encore pires que les Colères ! grogna Iron Bull, Je préférerais de loin un bon vieux Dragon !

-Haha, mais on les a quasiment tous exterminés ! rit l'Inquisitrice, Il va falloir attendre un peu avant de reprendre la chasse !

-Bande de bourrins, lança Dorian.

-Je plussoie ! S'exclama Varric.

-Chochotes ! Sourit l'Inquisitrice en en frappant cinq à Iron Bull.

Halward était un peu désappointé face à une discussion aussi légère pour parler de démons. Mais il était vrai que ce fut leur quotidien pendant longtemps jusqu'à la fermeture totale de la Brèche et l'anéantissement de Coryphéus. Le magister soupira et l'Inquisitrice leva soudainement sa main brillant d'un vert émeraude.

-On y est presque ! Annonça-t-elle.

Et en effet, peu de temps après, ils arrivèrent à la faille, des Demons et esprits de toutes sortes s'éparpillant tout autour. L'inquisitrice degaina son épée et lança l'attaque :

-Débarrassez-vous des petits en premier ! Esquivez les balèzes, on s'en chargera à plusieurs sur un seul !

Iron Bull hocha la tête et se jeta à l'assaut d'une ombre, tandis que Varric dégommait les esprits les plus faibles et que l'Inquisitrice faisait diversion sur les costauds. Halward observa d'abord et remarqua que son fils, avec l'Inquisition, avait augmenté énormément en puissance. Alors qu'il commençait à combattre à son tour, il constata que Dorian l'avait largement rattrapé en matière de maîtrise magique. Il passait des flammes à la foudre et de la glace aux sort de maintient avec une aisance et une rapidité impressionnante. Le magister était quand même fier de la puissance de son fils, bien que celui-ci ne lui dédiait plus de réussite depuis leur conflit. Il regrettait toujours ses paroles de ce jour-là : "Si tu t'en vas maintenant, tu n'es plus mon fils !"

Perdu dans ses pensées et ne combattant que très mécaniquement, Halward ne remarqua que trop tard qu'une horreur s'était faufilée sous terre pour l'atteindre depuis dessous. Alors que la créature sauta de sa cachette pour envoyer une énorme griffe sur le magister, Dorian cria:

-Attention ! Père !

Ce dernier serra les dents: trop tard pour un sort. Il plaça alors ses bras en bouclier devant sa tête, mais malgré le bruit de chair entaillée, aucune douleur, aucun choc. Il enleva ses bras et vit l'imposante carrure d'Iron Bull devant lui, donnant un furieux coup de pied au demon avant de le trancher en deux de sa hache avec l'un de ses bras en sang.

Dorian accourut vers eux:

-Bull ! Ça suffit de jouer la chair à canon ! Regarde-moi ça ! Tu sais que je ne suis pas assez bon en magie curative !

Halward resta bouche bée devant l'agacement de son fils, puis comprit pourquoi il s'énervait dès qu'il eut la réponse du guerrier blessé:

-Hey, Dorian, mon bras est toujours là, et il bouge. Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas grave !

Dorian soupira pour se calmer:

-Oui, c'est vrai... Désolé... Et merci.

-On verra ça après ! D'abord les Démons !

Dorian hocha la tête et les deux reprirent le combat. Halward restait estomaqué que le qunari l'ait protégé de cette manière, ainsi que de la façon dont Dorian s'était inquiété pour lui. Il reprit cependant le combat de manière plus concentrée, afin d'éviter que cette situation se reproduise.

Malheureusement, la deuxième salve de démons envoyés par la faille était constituée de créatures plus coriaces et les combattants étaient éparpillés pour mieux gérer ces esprits de l'immatériel qui peinaient un peu plus à choisir une victime. Dans la bataille, Halward tentait tout de même de garder un oeil sur son fils, et il le vit aux prises avec deux Horreurs Majeures. Il faisait pourtant preuve d'agilité pour esquiver, ainsi que dresser des barrières magiques en défense, mais dès qu'il attaquait, il devenait vulnérable, et à deux contre un, il devait redoubler de prudence. Halward voulut terminer les faibles, mais nombreuses Ombres majeures qui l'entouraient pour pouvoir prêter main forte à Dorian. Il allait y parvenir, lorsqu'il vit l'Horreur Majeur repousser l'Altus contre sa jumelle, celle-ci levant le bras dans le but de le frapper à la tête. La griffe s'abattit violemment, et il y eut comme un choc alors qu'Halward lâchait le nom de son fils dans un élan de panique. Mais le jeune mage n'avait pas bougé, et la main crochue du démon s'était arrêtée à quelques centimètres de sa peau. Dorian avait érigé en urgence une barrière mentale autour de sa tête parant ainsi l'attaque. Il lança un regard particulièrement haineux au démon, le repoussant d'une onde de choc magique et en lui criant :

-N'essaie même pas de ...

Mais il fut coupé par Iron Bull qui termina sa phrase tout en tranchant hargneusement de bas en haut le démon :

-... toucher encore à son visage !

D'abord surpris, Dorian sourit ensuite et se tourna vers Bull :

-Merci !

-Non mais, ils se croient tout permis !

Dorian eut un petit rire, puis l'Inquisitrice appela :

-ANCRE CHARGEE !

Tous se reculèrent alors, tandis que la jeune berserker joua de la marque lumineuse sur sa main pour effacer toute trace des démons présents, puis pour refermer la faille définitivement.

-Enfin ! Soupira de soulagement Varric, J'ai bien cru qu'on aurait de vrais ennuis avant d'en avoir terminé.

-Tu t'en fais trop, Varric ! Sourit l'Inquisitrice.

Dorian se tourna vers Iron Bull en lui demanda :

-Donne-moi ton bras.

Halward put alors voir le guerrier lever son bras pour que son fils utilise sa magie afin de le soigner déjà en partie. Il fut d'ailleurs surpris de voir qu'il maîtrisait bien plus qu'il ne l'avait dit plus tôt la magie curative.

« Il a vraiment... évolué... » pensa le père.

Une fois le bras ayant arrêté de saigner, Dorian eut un soupire soulagé, et Iron Bull posa plutôt tendrement sa main sur l'épaule de Dorian en lui demandant s'il n'avait pas été blessé, lui. Le mage sourit et secoua la tête pour le rassurer. Le guerrier hocha alors la tête dans un sourire, puis l'Inquisitrice les rappela tous pour rentrer. Ils bivouaquèrent pour la nuit, l'Inquisitrice laissant Bull ramener de l'Ours pour le repas tandis qu'elle préparait le feu de camps et de quoi cuisiner l'animal.

Dorian débuta finalement une conversation avec son père en lui demandant quand était la dernière fois qu'il avait dû se battre ainsi.

-Ouhla... cela date de plusieurs années. Mais je ne suis pas trop rouillé, je crois.

-Non, non, toujours aussi impressionnant, confirma l'Altus.

-Tu es le plus impressionnant. Je ne me souvenais pas que tu avais un tel niveau.

-Parce que j'ai eu l'occasion de m'entraîner... énormément, avec l'Inquisition ! Et d'apprendre beaucoup également, vu la quantité d'érudits mages qui habitent Fort-Célèste.

-Tant mieux. Tu feras des jaloux, si tu reviens à Tevinter un jour.

Dorian eut un petit sourire, tandis que Iron Bull et un Ours décédé arrivaient pour le repas.

-Yeha ! S'exclama l'Inquisitrice, La viande est là !

-C'est pas de moi que tu parles, j'espère ! Plaisanta le qunari.

La jeune femme alla lui faire un câlin avant de récupérer l'Ours et de l'ouvrir comme une bouchère pour récupérer les parties mangeables.

Alors qu'ils mangeaient, Varric racontait ses histoires et tous riaient ou lui posaient des questions pièges pour voir s'il pouvait broder correctement ou s'il se laissait avoir. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils allèrent tous dormir que Dorian alla vers Iron Bull pour relancer les soins de son bras. Alors qu'il utilisait à nouveau sa magie pour colmater la plaie et régénérer les cellules, Dorian se plaignit à nouveau au guerrier de ses prises de risques inconsidérées. Bull dût à nouveau rassurer son mage sur sa propre résistance et sur sa magie curative à lui qui ne cessait de croître en efficacité pour qu'il finisse par accepter. Ce fut à ce moment que, par hasard, en rejoignant sa tente, Halward entendit leur conversation.

-Enfin... merci encore... pour mon père.

-C'est normal.

-Tu sais... je me rends compte que je n'arrête pas d'exprimer ce qui me déplaît ou me dérange, ce qui m'agace, ce dont j'ai besoin aussi... mais, même si je suis persuadé qu'il y a des choses qui peuvent te déranger aussi dans ce que je fais ou dit... toi, tu ne m'en parles jamais.

-Parce que je n'en ressens pas le besoin.

-Et moi j'ai l'impression d'être un emmerdeur à côté de toi. Tu sais, si tu m'en parlais, peut-être que je pourrais, j'en sais rien... faire attention au moins !

Bull leva sa main pour caresser le visage de Dorian et lui dire :

-Kadan... ne change jamais pour moi... tu es parfait comme tu es...

Dorian eut un soupir dans un sourire et appuya sa joue contre sa main, fermant les yeux une seconde pour calmer ses émotions. De son côté, Halward comprit à ce moment pourquoi Dorian tenait tant à sa situation présente. Le jeune mage répondit ensuite à son amant :

-Comment tu arrives à faire ça... ?

-Quoi donc ?

-À chaque fois que je crois que je ne pourrais pas t'adorer plus... tu parviens à me prouver le contraire...

Cette réponse de son fils incita alors le Magister à s'en aller pour rejoindre sa tente, n'ayant pas besoin d'en entendre plus pour ne plus avoir d'arguments contraires à lui opposer, le jalousant même de cette liberté de choix qu'il avait su s'octroyer. De son côté, Dorian avait glissé ses bras autour de la nuque de Bull pour un passionné baiser qu'il lui rendit bien, le serrant contre lui.

Le lendemain, tôt le matin, Iron Bull était devant sa tente, aiguisant sa hache chérie. Halward vint alors à sa rencontre et l'accosta :

-Iron Bull ?

-B'jour Magister.

-Bonjour... je... je ne vous ai pas encore remercié, pour la protection que vous m'avez offert durant le combat d'hier. Alors, merci.

-Pas de quoi !

-Je crois que... que Dorian est bien ici... et si vous êtes vraiment ce que vous paraissez être avec lui... je n'ai aucune raison de tenter de le convaincre d'autre chose...

Le guerrier eut alors un sourire en coin, jusqu'à ce que le Magister reprenne :

-Par contre... Si j'apprends que vous vous êtes joué de lui...

Le ton du Magister, ainsi que l'aura qui l'entoura devinrent soudainement glacials et il continua :

-Coryphéus aura l'air d'une chattemite à côté de ce que je vous ferais subir...

Iron Bull eut d'abord un sourire crispé en imaginant quel genre de démon le Magister serait capable de lui envoyer dans un excès de colère au vu la pression écrasante de son aura mélangée à son mana, puis il se rappela de la menace en tant que telle. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'en faire étant donné ce qu'il ressentait pour Dorian. Il ne se jouait pas de lui et n'avait pas l'intention de faire le moindre mal à son mage. Il reprit alors rapidement contenance et lui dit sur un ton assuré qui décrispa Halward :

-Vous n'aurez jamais à vous donner cette peine. Je tiens à lui et j'ai besoin de lui plus que l'inverse.

-... bien...

Halward hocha juste la tête pour ensuite s'en aller. Et Iron Bull entra à nouveau dans sa tente où se trouvait encore Dorian, endormi. Il le réveilla par de douces caresses et le mage glissa ses mains contre son torse en lui soufflant un bonjour sans ouvrir les yeux. Le guerrier lui dit alors :

-J'ai rencontré ton père dehors... je crois qu'il m'aime bien finalement !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Fronça le nez Dorian, encore ensommeillé.

Mais Bull l'embrassa avec une fougue teintée de tendresse qui fit oublier au mage où ils se trouvaient. Jusqu'à ce que le guerrier sourie en lui faisant remarquer :

-Tu as les cheveux en pétard, c'est très mignon !

Dorian le repoussa alors d'une main sur le visage :

-Rah, sors d'ici, je vais me préparer !

Iron Bull éclata de rire, puis s'exécuta pour le laisser se réveiller et se rendre présentable pour le reste du monde.

Alors qu'ils étaient de retour à Fort-Celeste, Halward alla dire au revoir à son fils après avoir remercié l'Inquisitrice de l'avoir laissé participer à l'une de leur mission. Dorian gardait quelques appréhensions, mais il fut surpris de l'entendre dire :

-Je crois que je peux comprendre tes choix... même si je n'approuve pas tout.

-... vraiment ?

-Oui. Je sais que je n'aurais sans doute jamais ton pardon, mais... si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose, je ferais mon possible pour être disponible...

-... Je... Merci...

Halward hocha la tête et s'en alla, dès qu'il fut au loin, Iron Bull rejoignit Dorian:

-Alors... ?

-Peut-être que les choses vont s'améliorer malgré tout...

-Je l'espère !

Dorian eut un sourire, puis proposa à son amant d'aller boire un verre, ce qu'il accepta avec entrain.

 _ **BONUS:**_

 _Alors ça, c'est un peu ce que mon cerveau fatigué s'est mis à imaginé alors que je me relisais et que j'étais au boulot à faire des trucs trèèèèès ennuyeux !_

De retour chez lui, Halward fut reçu par sa femme, agacée de son retard, et qui n'accepta pas de le voir revenir sans leur fils. Elle cria un long moment en gesticulant. Habitué, le magister attendit qu'elle se calme pour lui expliquer:

-Je ne pouvais pas le convaincre, ni le forcer. Et je n'essaierais plus.

-Comment ?! Je refuse ! Tu ne peux pas le laisser aux mains de ce Qunari !

-Il l'aime.

-Hein ?!

-Dorian a trouvé ce qu'il cherchait à l'Inquisition et je refuse de le lui enlever !

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?!

-Juste d'un peu de bonheur. Et tu sais qu'il n'était plus heureux ici.

-... Tu... ...

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce regard ?!

-C'est très étrange... Je crois... Que je viens de ressentir du respect pour toi...

Halward resta d'abord interdit, puis se retint de rire:

-Ca ne sera jamais aussi étrange que ce que je ressens face à un tel aveu !

-Il... Va rester avec cette bête alors... ?

-Je l'ai menacé.

-Le Qunari ?

-Oui. Et j'ai prévenu Dorian que... Nous l'écouterions s'il avait besoin de qqch.

-... Je... ... Merci.

Encore quelque chose qui n'était plus arrivé depuis des années. Mme Pavus qui remercie son mari. Soudainement, Halward comprit que ça ne servait à rien de jalouser le bonheur de son fils sans rien tenter de son côté pour améliorer son quotidien. Si celui-ci avait eu le courage et la force pour chercher et trouver ce dont il avait besoin, lui aussi devait pouvoir améliorer ce qui le dérangeait dans sa propre vie. Il n'avait rien à perdre dans sa vie privée après tout. Le magister se déplaça alors jusqu'à sa femme et lui dit:

-Je m'excuse pour ça.

Avant de l'embrasser avec fougue. Ce n'était jamais arrivé jusqu'à présent. Leur seul baiser échangé avait été celui de leur mariage, pour la forme. Surprise, elle voulu d'abord le repousser, mais il passa sa main dans sa nuque pour la retenir et, tandis que le baiser se prolongeait, elle sentit ses forces l'abandonner. Il se détacha ensuite d'elle, la laissant sans voix. Halward était partagé dans ses émotions et voulut s'éloigner, craignant tout de même un retour violent de la part de son épouse. Mais dès qu'elle le sentit partir, elle leva des yeux inquiets sur lui avant de lui attraper le col pour renouveler son baiser. Surpris, mais n'ayant aucune envie de briser ce qu'il avait lui-même lancé, le magister passa ses mains sur les hanches de sa femme et le couple commença à découvrir qu'ils pouvaient peut-être, après tant d'années, établir quelque chose d'agréable entre eux...

 _Voilà! J'espère que ça t'aura plu, Akinou-Tsuki ! ^^ Et aux autres aussi, évidemment !_

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui a plu, ce qui a déplu et les autres idées que vous avez !_

 _Je suis trop motivée ! ^.^_


	3. Promesse - Takoma-Chan

DEMANDE DE TAKOMA-CHAN

 **Ca serait cool un mariage... Je me demande ce à quoi ça pourrait bien ressembler**

 _Merci à toi, Takoma-chan, pour cette idée ! Je ne suis pas certaine d'arriver à la hauteur de tes attentes, parce que j'ai un mal fou à imaginer ces deux-là dans une cérémonie religieuse ! XD Mais j'ai eu quelques idées sympas sur le principe même de se marier ! Voilà ce que ça a donné, ce n'est pas exceptionnellement long, mais j'espère que ça te plaira ! ^^_

-Epouse-moi.  
-...Hein, heu ?! Pardon ?!  
Dorian éclata de rire:  
-Tu devrais voir ta tête, c'est mythique !  
Bull roula des yeux dans un sourire en coin:  
-Tu es diabolique !  
-Quoi, ce ne serait pas si terrible, si ?  
-Une cérémonie ?! Pourquoi faire ?  
-C'est clair que ce serait étrange... surtout vu l'éclectisme de nos proches ! Il y aurait des bagarres à coup sûr.  
-Et ton père serait ravi de te tenir le bras !  
Les deux se mirent à rire à cette idée. Cette matinée semblait parfaite, Dorian se prélassait en lisant le Magicae Opera d'Agrippa Cornelius, revu, corrigé et augmenté par Lapis Abanus, et Bull venait de se réveiller, s'étirant sur le rebord du lit. Cette idée saugrenue de mariage était venue à l'esprit du mage en se disant qu'il aurait bien voulu revoir Bull en costume, comme à Halamshiral le jour où l'Inquisitrice sauva l'impératrice Célène. De plus, même s'il savait très bien que depuis qu'ils avaient commencé leur aventure, le guerrier n'avait jamais été voir ailleurs, ils ne s'étaient finalement rien promis. Peut-être que Bull considérait sa moitié de dent de dragon comme une promesse ? Un lien entre eux, certes, mais une promesse, peut-être pas à ce point. Dorian leva alors les yeux de son livre :  
-Bull ?  
-Oui, Kadan ?  
Ce petit nom, et le ton qu'il prenait à chaque fois qu'il le prononçait. Le mage soupira dans un sourire:  
-Non, rien.  
-Tu voulais juste que je me tourne, pas vrai ?  
-Roule un peu des muscles, et je te dirais !  
Le guerrier ne se fit pas prier, crispant les muscles en bougeant lentement les bras. Dorian sourit:  
-Il me semble même que tu as encore gagné en masse musculaire, non ?  
-Possible, je n'ai pas arrêté les entraînements.  
-Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire en tout cas.  
Iron Bull eut un sourire en coin, puis rejoignit son amant pour se pencher sur lui et l'embrasser avec fougue. Dorian se laissa emporter, puis, glissant les doigts d'une main sur ses pectoraux, il demanda:  
-Tu es pressé ce matin ?  
-Pas particulièrement... pourquoi ? demanda Bull dans un sourire qui disait "je sais pourquoi, mais j'aime te l'entendre dire."  
Dorian repoussa son livre et lui susurra:  
-J'aurais très envie de chevaucher le taureau...  
-Malgré le rodéo d'hier... tu es vraiment parfait Kadan...  
-Et toi, tu es vraiment addictif...  
Le guerrier l'embrassa à nouveau, glissant sa main sous les draps pour tirer un frémissement au mage qui lâcha:  
-Mmh...  
Et comme Dorian s'y était attendu, Bull le laissa choisir le rythme et privilégia la tendresse dans ses touchés, compensant la sauvagerie du soir précédent. Que leurs ébats soient violemment passionnés ou tendrement sensuels, leur plaisir ne manquait jamais d'atteindre des sommets. Ils s'en donnèrent à nouveau à cœur joie en cette matinée et ne sortirent de la chambre qu'à passé onze heures.  
Alors qu'ils vaquaient à leurs occupations habituelles, de son côté, Dorian discutait avec l'Inquisitrice en riant doucement:  
-Non, tu étais magnifique en robe ! Bien qu'en effet, ce soit plutôt inhabituel !  
-Ne te moque pas ! Je déteste ces fêtes guindées, mais je n'ai pas le choix en tant que cheffe de l'Inquisition.  
-Il faudrait nous emmener une fois, avec Bull, comme ça, je pourrais le voir à nouveau en costume de soirée !  
-Haha, ça te plairait ?  
-J'avoue ! Cette idée me titille. Mais je le vois mal s'habiller ainsi sans y être obligé d'une quelconque manière.  
-Qui sait ? C'est clair que pour ce qu'il fait en temps normal, ce n'est absolument pas pratique, mais...  
Dorian leva un sourcil:  
-Sérieusement ? Tu penses qu'il est à l'aise dans ce genre de vêtements ?  
-Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire à l'aise, mais regarde-moi, je sais marcher en talon et je peux apprécier l'idée sans être à l'aise dedans !  
-Ce n'est pas faux.  
-Par contre, le sur-mesure serait obligatoire dans son cas !  
-Tout à fait ! Je doute qu'ils aient en stock du XXXXXXXXXL...  
L'Inquisitrice éclata de rire devant la quantité de "X" cités et posa la main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami:  
-Ne t'en fais pas, l'occasion se représentera, j'en suis sûre !  
-Merci ! Sourit le mage.

Et bien évidemment, dès que Dorian eut le dos tourné, la jeune femme alla en discuter avec Iron Bull.

-Ah oui ? Mais pourquoi il ne me l'a pas dit ?

-Je crois qu'il n'a pas envie que tu te forces pour lui.

-Haha ! Ce ne serait pas tant me forcer qui sera difficile, mais de trouver la bonne taille!

-Evidemment, mais si tu es d'accord, c'est du sur-mesure que je vais te faire faire !

-Tu pourrais ?

-Tu sais à qui tu parles, mec ?!

Iron Bull éclata de rire et lui dit:

-Alors allons-y ainsi !

-Je viendrais prendre tes mesures discretement dans la journée ! Fit l'Inquisitrice dans un clin d'oeil.

-Oui, j'aimerais bien le surprendre !

-Haha, si tu veux le surprendre, demande sa main ! plaisanta la jeune femme.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec ça aujourd'hui ?" pensa Bull en secouant la tête alors que son amie s'en allait.

Plus tard, alors que l'Inquisitrice était revenue pour mesurer la carrure de Bull, Krem les surprit sans le vouloir et rit doucement:

-C'est pour un futur costume de marié ?

-C'est une manie... fit le Qunari en levant un sourcil, mais qu'est-ce que vous entendez par mariage, ici ? A quoi ça sert au final ?

-Bah, à faire la fête ! rit l'Inquisitrice.

-En gros, reprit Krem, c'est un peu comme une promesse faite à l'autre de manière officielle...

-C'est plutôt bien résumé, sourit l'Inquisitrice.

-Ah, c'est histoire de s'afficher, quoi ! ajouta Bull.

-Tout à fait ! rit son amie.

-On peut dire ça. Mais ça dépent des endroits. A Tevinter, comme en Orlaïs, en général, ce sont pas des mariages d'amour, mais de pouvoir ou d'arrangements.

-Quelle plaie... lâcha Bull.

-Rho, faut pas dire ça, c'est pour le bien de la famille, que veux-tu ! ironisa l'Inquisitrice, Moi-même j'ai fui trois mariages et dévasté celui d'un de mes frères !

Le guerrier et le soldat transgenre rirent en l'entendant.

-Nan, mais sérieusement, reprit Krem, Vous allez vous faire des vrais vêtements ? A votre taille en plus ?

-Ouaip, ça peut servir et il paraît que ça me va plutôt bien !

Krem eut un sourire en coin, sachant de qui venait l'information, puis lança:

-J'espère que ce sera moins austère que celui du Palais d'Hivers !

-Je m'y engage ! rit l'Inquisitrice, voilà ! C'est fait !

-Merci bien !

-J'espère pouvoir vous voir habillé, Patron !

-On verra ça! rit Bull.

Puis, lorsque les vêtements arrivèrent, l'Inquisitrice les présenta discrètement à Bull. Ils étaient sobres, mais efficaces, marquant sa carrure et suggérant les muscles aux endroits les plus valorisants. Il aurait pu passer pour le garde du corps de la Reine sans problème, ou, en l'occurence, de l'Inquisitrice lors de soirées mondaines.

-Ouhaaaa, t'es trop beau ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

-Haha ! Tant mieux ! J'avais surtout peur que ça paraisse plus ridicule qu'autre chose !

-Nan, nan, je sors avec toi quand tu veux ! plaisanta l'Inquisitrice.

Iron Bull rit et demanda encore:

-Avec ça, Krem ne pourra plus se moquer !

-Haha, il va tomber amoureux, ouais !

Bull roula des yeux, puis demanda:

-Est-ce que tu sais où est Dorian en ce moment ?

-Oh, je parie sur la Bibliothèque ou la salle d'entraînement pour mages ! Mais attend encore un peu plus tard pour passer le voir habillé comme ça, au cas où il pourrait pas tenir jusqu'à un endroit isolé, vous ne serez pas trop dérangés !

Les deux autres rirent et Bull retira ces vêtements jusqu'au soir où il s'habilla pour aller rejoindre son mage qui trainassait dans la bibliothèque. Il était absorbé dans sa recherche au milieu des ouvrages mal rangés en ronchonnant contre le bibliothécaire et son manque de sérieux. Bull se posa contre l'étagère à côté et lui lança:

-Encore en train de te plaindre, Kadan ?

-C'est légitime ! Il n'a qu'un seul job et il doit le faire correctement ! Ce n'est pas à moi de...

Dorian venait de se tourner et de remarquer le guerrier dans ses habits de sortie. Il resta sans voix durant quelques secondes. Bull eut un sourire en coin et lui demanda:

-Dis-moi si ça ne va pas, je peux encore les changer !

-Hein? Non, non, non. Tu es... splendide.

Le mage ne put s'empêcher de sourire et d'aller contre lui pour réclamer tacitement un baiser qu'il n'hésita pas à lui donner. Puis Dorian s'éloigna un peu pour mieux le voir en entier et le picotement qu'il ressentait sur ses joues lui confirma qu'il appréciait vraiment le voir ainsi. Mais il lui dit:

-En fait, j'ai pas trop envie que tu sorte comme ça. Si tu es trop classe, tu auras encore plus de prétendants, ça ne me plait pas.

Iron Bull rit alors et enlaça son amant en posant ses mains au bas de ses reins:

-Dans ce cas, nous n'avons qu'à se faire la promesse l'un l'autre...

-... ? ... tu sais que je plaisantais lorsque je te demandais de m'épouser ?

-Ah oui ? Bon, dommage alors.

-Heu... mais... ça ne veut pas dire que...

Bull eut un petit sourire moqueur et Dorian secoua la tête:

-C'est bon, tu m'as eu...

Le guerrier l'embrassa avec passion et le mage glissa ses bras autour de sa nuque. Dès que ce baiser se termina, Dorian rougit un peu, puis souffla à son amant:

-Sache que ce serait un oui...

Iron Bull le fixa un instant, surpris, mais étonnamment heureux. Dorian détourna finalement les yeux, mais le guerrier posa sa main sous sa mâchoire pour ramener son regard à lui et l'embrasser avec tendresse. Puis il lui mordilla le cou et lui susurra à l'oreille:

-Je jure de t'aimer au moins jusqu'à la mort et de ne jamais te trahir, de te protéger de tout ce qui tenterait d'atteindre à ton intégrité, de toujours satisfaire à tes besoins et de te soutenir dans tous tes choix...

Dorian se mordit la lèvre, peinant à contrôler ses émotions. Cette brute arrivait toujours à lui dire ce qu'il voulait entendre, et sincèrement en plus. Il se serra plus contre lui et lui répondit en chuchotant alors à son oreille dans un sourire:

-Et je jure de ne jamais rien te dissimuler, de t'appartenir entirèment et sans compromis, d'anéantir tout ce qui tenterait de te faire un mal dont tu ne pourrais te défendre, ainsi que de t'aimer au moins jusqu'à la mort...

Bull sentit son ventre chatouiller et il étreigni son mage avec force et chaleur, avant de le relâcher un peu pour capter son regard et lui dire:

-Alors c'est quelque chose comme ça que ressentent ceux qui se marient ?

Dorian leva un sourcil en se retenant de rire, puis lui dit:

-Ne gâche pas tout et embrasse-moi.

 _Merci encore pour les idées, je m'amuse beaucoup à trouver des tournures de scénarios avec elles ! ^^_

 _Dites-moi volontiers ce que vous avez aimé, et ce que vous avez moins aimé ! Et encore merci de me lire ! Une autre idée_


	4. Lutum - Akinou-Tsuki

DEMANDE 2 DE AKINOU-TSUKI

 **J'aime le personnage de Sera et le fait qu'elle s'amuse a jouer des tours aux gens. Je me disais que ce serait peut-être drôle si elle prenait Dorian pour cible et que ce soit, je ne sais pas, Iron bull qui le venge...**

 _En réfléchissant à cette idée, je me disais que suivant la farce de Sera, Iron Bull aurait pu avoir plus à la remercier qu'à venger Dorian... ^_^ - Héhéhé, tu vas voir ! Je me suis bien amusée à imaginer cette petite histoire !_

Si Sera n'aimait pas la magie, elle n'avait pourtant rien contre Dorian. Et comme elle appréciait particulièrement son amant, Iron Bull, pour sa franchise et son humour, ainsi que leur passion commune pour la chasse aux dragons, elle n'envoyait pas de flèches dans l'intégrité physique du mage. Enfin... cela restait un mage... noble qui plus est. Bref, quelqu'un qui méritait quand même quelques blagues bien senties. Rien de bien dangereux, mais face à quelqu'un d'aussi précieux que Dorian, Sera avait une envie folle de le tourner en ridicule, ou de le salir un peu.

Après plusieurs essais, il se trouva qu'il était plus difficile que prévu de prendre le mage au dépourvu. Il la sentait venir ou réussissait à se protéger avec un sort plus facilement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Mais avec de la persévérence, elle commença à visualiser ses points faibles et les moments où il avait le moins d'attention. Sans grand étonnement, c'était les moments où Bull était avec lui, ou lorsqu'il était concentré sur autre chose. Elle s'entraîna alors avec une chaînette afin de pouvoir l'attraper et se propulser vers lui assez rapidement pour qu'il n'ait pas le temps de réagir correctement. Et elle testa sa technique dès qu'elle le vit se diriger vers la Taverne. Elle jeta la chaîne autour de Dorian et se tira jusqu'à lui dans un saut, passant par dessus sa tête en lui jetant des flèches sans têtes pointues, mais agrémentées de petits sacs de boue. Devant l'horreur de la chose, Dorian réussit tout juste à esquiver en utilisant un sort pour accélérer son rythme, il s'écria en voyant qu'il aurait pu recevoir une tache brune énorme sur ses vêtements clairs:

-SERA !

Elle éclata de rire et s'en alla en courant.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a contre moi, sérieusement ?

Bull passant par là, il le rassura d'une main sur l'épaule en riant :

-Si elle en avait vraiment contre toi, ce n'est pas avec de la boue qu'elle t'aurait visé !

-Mh... il n'empêche qu'elle s'acharne sur ma personne !

-Ah oui ?

-J'ai évité la douche froide du seau au-dessus de mon armoire, elle a faillit me faire tomber dans les déchêts culinaires avec une corde bien placée, et je ne te parle pas de lorsqu'elle a voulu m'envoyer une tarte dans la tête !

-Oh, tu sais, elle attend peut-être du répondant ! Je crois qu'ici, à part l'Inquisitrice et moi, personne ne joue avec elle. Je suis sûr qu'elle cherche juste à voir jusqu'à quel point tu refuseras de te salir !

-Je passe mes nuits avec toi et elle ne se doute pas que je puisse supporter d'être sale ?

Bull éclata de rire:

-Vu comme ça, c'est vrai qu'elle devrait se douter que tu ne crains pas au moins une certaine sorte de saleté !

Dorian eut d'abord un sourire, puis leva les yeux au ciel en grimaçant:

-On verra bien ce qu'elle va encore me réserver...

Etonnamment, le mage n'eut plus à subir d'agression blagueuse pendant quelques temps. Il resta encore sur ses gardes dans le doute, mais il ne vit Sera que lorsqu'elle embêtait d'autres personnes, ou qu'elle se baladait à l'envi. Pensant que la tempête était passée, Dorian se relâcha un peu et profita d'avoir enfin terminé ses recherches pour l'Inquisitrice pour sortir mater Iron Bull s'entraîner. Le jeune homme se posa contre la barrière du ring installé dans la cour par l'Inquisitrice et se délecta du spectacle de son amant roulant des muscles face à plusieurs de ses gars de la Charge. Mais soudainement, il sentit la chaînette de Sera s'enrouler autour de son poignet, il s'aprêta à la tirer au sol si elle venait à nouveau à lui sauter par dessus, mais non. Elle tira. Il bascula alors en arrière, passant par dessus la barrière de bois et retombant dans la boue qui formait la base du sol de l'arène de combat.

D'abord furieux alors que Sera éclatait de rire, il tendit le bras vers elle et d'un geste du poignet, l'attira par magie avec lui dans la boue. Elle releva sa tête brunie pour lui dire:

-C'est pas à la loyal, ça ! J'ai pas de magie, moi!

Titillé dans son amour propre et se rappelant de ce qu'avait dit Bull, Dorian lui lança alors de toute sa prestance, malgré la boue qu'il portait un peu partout sur lui:

-Très bien ! Alors jette tes accessoires et j'oublie ma magie ! Tu vas voir ce qu'il t'en coûte de t'attaquer à moi !

-Ouhooou ! Le mage de pacotille veut se battre à mains nues et sans pouvoirs ? Voyons ce que tu as dans le ventre !

Elle jeta ses lames et ses chaînes, ainsi que d'autres trucs sans réel identification, tandis que Dorian détachait les sangles de son vêtement souillé pour l'enlever et rester simplement avec son pantalon. Sera rit à nouveau:

-Viens donc, bellâtre !

-Je vais te transformer en brunette, petite blonde effrontée !

Iron Bull et Krem stoppèrent leur joute en entendant ce qu'il se passait et les deux restèrent abasourdit devant la scène. Sans se frapper, ni même réellement chercher à se blesser, l'elfe et le mage étaient en train de lutter pour mettre l'autre le plus possible dans la boue. Sera était agile et parvenait souvent à s'esquiver de Dorian, mais lorsque ce dernier l'attrapait, elle n'avait pas la force de l'empêcher de la mettre au sol. Cependant, elle était terriblement rusée également et réussissait à faire perdre l'équilibre au mage pour l'envoyer à son tour dans la terre mouillée. Aucun des deux ne voulant abandonner, la lutte commençait à s'éterniser et les deux adversaires étaient autant l'un que l'autre dégoulinant de boue et haletant. Cela pour le plus grand plaisir de la Charge et de Bull, ainsi que de toutes les personnes passant à ce moment-là, dont Harding, Varric et BlackWall qui riaient beaucoup et mataient sans vergogne, autant l'une dont les habits s'étaient défaits durant la lutte que l'autre se trouvant déjà à torse nu. Le spectacle aurait pu continuer si les deux adversaires ne s'étaient pas fait écraser les deux en même temps dans la boue par une puissante et rapide poigne, dans un rire diabolique:

-C'est moi qui vous bat !

-Inquisitrice ! Sourit Varric, Toujours au bon moment pour éviter de devoir départager les gens !

Les deux venant de se faire mettre au sol n'avaient plus ni le souffle, ni la force de contester sur le moment. L'Inquisitrice rit et les aida tous les deux à se relever:

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Leur demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-Sera m'a provoqué, expliqua Dorian.

La jeune elfe rit à gorge déployée:

-Ouaaaiiis ! Et ça valait le coup ! C'était trop drôle ! Tu te débrouilles pas mal sans magie, pour un peigne-cul ! Et la boue te va si bien !

-Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment, leva un sourcil Dorian.

L'Inquisitrice sourit et confirma:

-Ah oui, c'est un fait, vu le nombre de personnes qui sont venues pour vous mater ! Et autant toi, Do', que Sé' ! Vous êtes sexy au possible avec toute cette terre sur vous !

Sera claqua alors la fesse de Dorian et s'en alla en courant, poursuivie par l'Inquisitrice qui voulu lui rendre sa claque. Le mage secoua la tête dans un sourire en coin, puis grimaça en voyant son état et l'état des fringues qu'il avait jeté sur le côté. Mais quelqu'un l'appela:

-Hey, Kadan.

Dorian se tourna vers Iron Bull et soupira en se rapprochant de lui:

-Oui, je sais c'est une catastrophe...

-Excitant cette petite joute avec Sera, et t'es carrément appétissant comme ça, contra le guerrier.

Le mage leva d'abord un sourcil incrédule, puis eut un sourire en coin en lançant:

-C'est pourtant moins intéressant de souiller quelque chose de déjà sale, non ?

-Haha, c'est vrai, mais là, on peut inverser le jeu, j'aurais bien envie de nettoyer chaque parcelle terreuse de ta peau...

Dorian vit son sourire s'élargir, puis il secoua la tête:

-Enfin, il paraît que la boue est bonne pour l'épiderme, non ?

-C'est ton épiderme qui est bon pour la boue ! rit Bull.

Le mage rit à son tour et récupéra ses habits maculés pour revenir vers son amant et lui dire:

-Je crois qu'elle m'aime bien, tu avais raison.

-Qui ? Sera ? C'est évident !

-En tout cas, c'est la seule qui m'ait jamais traîné dans la boue avec de bonnes intentions !

Le guerrier rit au trait d'esprit de son amant, car cela correspondait tout à fait à leur jeune amie.

 _Voilà, encore du choupinou, je suis désolée... u_u... promis, je vais m'améliorer. Mais j'espère au moins que ça aura eu le côté fun que j'espérais !_


	5. Peine - Défi Akinou-Tsuki

DÉFI DE AKINOU-TSUKI

 **Un moment triste pour Dorian, la perte d'un de ses amis chers ou un membre de sa famille, qui sait. Je trouve que, lorsqu'il perd Felix, ça passe trop comme dans du beurre...**

 _J'ai aussi trouvé que sa perte n'était pas aussi marquante qu'elle aurait dû, mais à bien y réfléchir, seul Alexius refusait d'accepter le destin fatidique de Felix. Dorian savait qu'il allait mourir et que c'était sans doute mieux que de vivre dans la corruption de l'enclin encore des années. Il l'avait accepté. Mais je pense que je peux relever le défi ! Il y a assez de choses tristes qui tournent autour de Dorian pour créer une séquence comme tu aimerais ! ^^ c'est parti !_

-C'est une plaisanterie... fit l'Inquisitrice entre le ton de la surprise et de la colère.

-Je crains que non, votre grâce...

-B***** de P***** de M**** ! Comment je vais annoncer ça à Dorian... ?...

L'Inquisitrice attendit qu'il se retrouve enfin seul à la bibliothèque pour aller lui annoncer la terrible nouvelle. Le mage fut d'abord souriant en la voyant arriver, jusqu'à ce qu'il capte l'expression sombre de ses traits. Il lui demanda alors:

-Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? Tu me sembles bien morose.

-J'ai... de mauvaises nouvelles.

-C'est à dire ? ... je n'aime pas quand cela semble me concerner de trop près...

-C'est le cas, malheureusement...

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé...?

-... Alexius... s'est donné la mort.

-Pardon... ? Non... je ne peux pas y croire...

-Je suis désolée...

-Il... je l'ai vu il y a moins de deux semaines ! Et il... il ne semblait pas être plus dépressif qu'avant, au contraire... pourquoi... ?

-... Je n'ai aucune explication...

-C'est... impensable... ... pas ça...

-Tu aurais besoin qu'on en parle ?

-... je... ... non... c'est... dis-moi juste... a-t-il laissé quelque chose derrière lui ?

-Ses notes de recherches et... un bâton de mage...

-Ah oui ? Est-ce qu'il a quelque chose de spécial ?

-La gravure d'un F d'un côté...

-Félix...

-Et d'un D de l'autre.

Dorian resta sans voix un instant, puis soupira:

-Alexius... et il ne m'a jamais parlé que de ses recherches lorsque je lui rendais visite...

-C'était totalement imprévisible. Personne ne l'avait vu venir...

-Je crois... Je crois que j'ai besoin de rester seul un moment...

-Je comprends... Tu sais où me trouver si besoin.

-Oui, merci...

Le mage se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, une main cachant son regard. C'était inconcevable. Alexius était un mage fier et combatif, et malgré la douleur de la perte de son fils, il s'était plongé dans la recherche pour ne plus penser, et Dorian avait pensé qu'il retrouverait assez goût à la vie pour pouvoir se reprendre et devenir un élément important de l'Inquisition. C'était déroutant de se dire que son mentor avait abandonné aussi lâchement, ça lui fit plus de mal qu'il l'aurait imaginé. Même si Alexius l'avait déçu en s'alliant aux Venatori, il pouvait comprendre sa motivation sans pour autant cautionner son choix, mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre ça... se donner consciemment la mort ... Alexius avait toujours été un battant, si même lui abandonnait ainsi, sans rien dire à personne, sans chercher à en parler, même à son ancien élève... L'incompréhension mélangée à la douleur de la perte compressait le thorax de Dorian et il commença à avoir la nausée. Il avait une furieuse envie de carboniser quelque chose, le lyrium dans ses veines de mage bouillonnant de peine et de frustration. Comment avait-il pu ne pas le voir venir ? Il aurait dû être plus présent, venir plus souvent. Il aurait pu l'aider, mais il semblerait qu'il n'avait plus sa confiance depuis qu'il avait fait en sorte de l'arrêter dans son projet chaotique visant à sauver son fils. Quel gâchis qu'il se soit suicidé, alors que sa bonne volonté et ses résultats probants dans la recherche magique lui avait permis de retrouver la quasi-totalité de sa liberté. Dorian cherchait des réponses, une raison, un événement quelconque qui aurait pu déclencher ce désastre. Mais il n'avait rien à quoi s'accrocher, et se dire que l'homme qu'il avait tant respecté dans sa jeunesse avait simplement voulu en finir par désespoir lui était insupportable. Se sentant mal, il n'eut soudainement envie que d'une chose. Il se leva, descendit à la Taverne où Iron Bull était en train de faire un débriefing de la mission de son équipe. Le mage se posa dans un angle où le chef de la Charge pouvait l'apercevoir et attendit. Bull remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas en voyant Dorian et en lisant sur ses traits. Il abrégea alors la séance avec ses gars, puisqu'ils avaient de toute façon bien réussi leur mission, comme souvent. Dès qu'il fut libre, il alla vers le mage:

-Tu n'as pas l'air en forme...

-Non.

-Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?

-Peut-être...

-Viens...

Il posa sa grande main dans le dos de Dorian et l'emmena en direction de sa chambre. Le mage sentit la chaleur du touché du Qunari et sut alors que c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Une fois dans la chambre, les deux se posèrent assis sur le lit et le guerrier demanda à Dorian:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Alexius... il s'est...

Le mot le dégoûtait, il n'arrivait vraiment pas à s'y faire. Il termina comme il put:

-Il est mort...

-Je vois... fit Iron Bull, ayant comprit par le début de phrase jamais terminée de quelle manière l'ancien Magister était décédé, Mais tu n'y es pour rien...

Ce Ben-Assrath... il arrivait toujours à savoir ce qu'il lui fallait, ou était-ce simplement qu'il le connaissait bien? Dorian n'aurait pas su comment commencer pour lui parler de ce qu'il ressentait, mais son amant réussissait toujours à le lancer sur la voie en devinant ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il se mit alors à lui parler:

-C'est faux... j'aurais dû faire plus, aller le voir plus souvent... le forcer à me parler de ce qu'il ressentait...

-Ça n'aurait rien changé, s'il n'en a parlé à personne, il ne t'aurait rien dit non plus, qu'importe...

-Je ne comprends pas ! Il y avait encore tant de possibilités qui lui tendaient les bras ! Il aurait pu redevenir quelqu'un ! C'est... tellement rageant !

-Tu es en colère contre lui ?

-... ... oui...

-Tu en as le droit...

-Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi pas plus tôt ? Ce n'était pourtant pas quelqu'un qui abandonnait facilement... il allait toujours au bout des choses, à moins qu'on ne l'en empêche... je... je n'y arrive pas...

-A accepter ça ?

Dorian hocha la tête, relâchant ses muscles, passant de la colère à la tristesse.

-On aurait pu... continua-t-il, Reformer un binôme de recherche en magie... je n'en sais rien... j'espérais... ... j'en espérais trop, je crois...

-Tu ne pouvais pas t'attendre à ce qui est arrivé, ne t'en veux pas pour ça...

-Mais... c'est tellement douloureux !

Iron Bull glissa son bras autour de Dorian et l'attira contre lui. Le mage glissa alors son front dans le cou musclé du qunari et se serra contre son torse. Il s'enivra de sa chaleur et de l'odeur familière, sentant la pression des mains de son amant contre son dos et derrière sa nuque. La tendresse dont le guerrier faisait preuve à son égard le réconfortait à chaque fois. C'était bien une chose qu'il n'avait pas espéré trouver chez le guerrier la première fois qu'il l'avait suivi dans sa chambre, et pourtant, celui-ci lui avait prouvé mainte fois qu'il était attentionné avec le mage qui partageait son lit. En ayant encore en tête l'improbabilité de ce qui était arrivé, Dorian voulut soudainement s'assurer d'une chose:  
-Bull ? ... promets-moi... que tu ne choisiras jamais une solution aussi ... égoïste...

Iron Bull aurait voulu rire en s'exclamant qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il meure autrement qu'en se battant de toutes ses forces, mais il avait comprit que c'était également ce que Dorian imaginait de son ancien mentor, et qu'il s'était trompé. Le guerrier choisit alors de le rassurer:

-Promis.

Il sentit Dorian soupirer doucement dans son cou, soulagé. Il continua alors, cherchant à le faire sourire :

-Et puis... comment pourrais-je me lasser de ma vie alors que j'ai quelqu'un d'aussi excitant tous les soirs dans mon lit ?

Il sentit la moustache de Dorian frémir dans son cou et comprit qu'il tentait de se retenir de sourire. Iron Bull l'interpella alors :

-Kadan ?...

Dorian se détacha un peu du guerrier pour le regarder et ce dernier lui donna un long baiser, un de ceux qui faisaient fondre les défenses du mage. Le sentiment d'abandon qui l'avait envahi à l'annonce de la mort d'Alexius demandait un autre pour disparaître. Un sentiment inverse. Un de ceux que Bull pouvait lui apporter. L'Altus souffla alors à son amant:

-... c'est la deuxième fois que je subis cette désagréable sensation d'avoir été rejeté... d'abord mon père, maintenant Alexius... Je déteste ça... ... est-ce que... tu pourrais ?

-Faire en sorte que tu te sentes différemment ?

-S'il te plait...

-Compte sur moi.

Et Bull embrassa Dorian avec passion, lui offrant de douces caresses en défaisant tranquillement chaque fermetures des vêtements du mage. Ce dernier renouvelait son baiser, encore et encore, se perdant contre ses lèvres. Et une fois que le guerrier l'eut libéré de ses tissus, Dorian détacha le harnais de son amant pour se glisser contre sa peau et passer ses bras autour de sa nuque. Sous les touchés et les baisers de Bull, le mage commençait à se relaxer. Le guerrier réussissait toujours à le placer dans un état second, et terriblement agréable. Le monde semblait disparaître et il devenait l'unique objet d'attention de son amant. Alors que Dorian faisait glisser ses lèvres le long du cou, de la clavicule et du torse de Bull, ce dernier amena une main à l'arrière du mage, le chauffant tendrement et toujours plus profondément. Dorian soupira d'aise et s'ouvrit avec plaisir à son amant qui planta son regard dans le sien pour savourer le flou qui s'y trouvait. Iron Bull savait exactement quel geste, quel mouvement faisait fondre ou crier son mage, et il adorait ça. Étant donné les émotions négatives ressenties depuis ce matin, le qunari chercha surtout à l'adorer et à le lui faire sentir. Avec douceur, il titilla du doigt l'un des points sensible de Dorian qui gémit tendrement et ressera ses doigts sur les muscles de son partenaire. Bull était fou de cette façon qu'il avait de se perdre dans ses bras, de faire capituler sa raison pour se laisser prendre entièrement par la passion. Et là, Dorian avait besoin de s'oublier. Ajoutant des touchés à son avant, le guerrier tira des frissons exquis au mage qui soupira d'aise avant d'offrir un langoureux baiser à son amant.

Bull prenait son temps, il voulait vraiment qu'il perde toute sensation de culpabilité ou de tristesse, les remplacer par celles du plaisir et d'être aimé. Et ça marchait, Dorian répondait à ses caresses avec gratitude. Chaque petite décharge de plaisir qui passait dans sa colonne l'éloignait de sa peine et le frisson qui en découlait excitait le qunari qui continuait de plus belle. Pour cette soirée, le guerrier fit monter le désir de son amant par étape, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'attire contre lui, le pressant de le prendre. Ce qu'il fit, doucement, le laissant apprécier l'entrée toujours plus profondément. Dorian se cambra de délice et souffla le nom de Bull alors que ses hanches s'appuyaient enfin contre ses cuisses, prouvant qu'il s'était introduit en entier. Le souffle haletant, le mage glissa ses mains le long du torse de Bull et celui-ci se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser longuement avant de commencer à bouger. Dorian gémit et le guerrier se mordit la lèvre en l'entendant. Mais il se contint, faisant monter tendrement l'extase de son amant. Il changea un peu d'habitude, et au lieu de faire partir violemment leurs sens vers le plaisir sauvage d'une étreinte passionnelle, Iron Bull préféra augmenter le rythme petit à petit, en suivant la respiration courte et les frémissements de Dorian, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne un tempo soutenu les poussant tous deux assez proche de l'orgasme pour qu'il suffise d'un rien pour le déclencher. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il brisa la cadence dans un mouvement beaucoup plus lent, mais pas moins intense, et surtout, bien calculé. Les yeux du mage auraient pu se révulser alors qu'il jouissait, non pas dans un éclat extatique, mais dans une ascension puissante de plaisir. Tous ses muscles se crispèrent et son amant s'abandonna à son tour en le voyant et en le sentant se lâcher. Dorian eut un petit soubresaut en plus, envahi par la chaleur de son amant dont il enlaça la nuque pour l'attirer contre lui et l'embrasser langoureusement.

Bull libéra le mage et l'attira sur lui pour le cajoler encore un peu et profiter également de sa peau du bout des doigts. Dorian se blottit contre le guerrier, reprenant son souffle et savourant les endorphines qui détendirent ses nerfs. Puis, le mage remonta un peu sur Bull pour glisser son front dans son cou et serra le poing contre son torse déglutissant difficilement. Le guerrier le sentit expirer doucement, mais par petits à-coups.

-Dorian ?

-... désolé... j'ai les nerfs qui lâchent...

Le hoquet dans sa voix pinça le cœur du qunari qui l'entoura de ses bras et lui caressa la nuque :

-Ne t'excuse pas...

Dorian laissa alors quelques larmes silencieuses le surpasser, tandis que Bull le gardait contre lui, lui caressant simplement l'échine avec douceur. Au bout de quelques minutes, le mage s'était repris. Il souffla alors à son amant :

-... tu sais... je n'aurais jamais cru... que l'espoir puisse être à ce point assassin...

-... je crois qu'en la matière, tu pourras demander à notre Inquisitrice... Elle saura bien de quoi tu parles.

-Oui... c'est vrai.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Mieux... merci.

Bull l'embrassa et ils s'endormirent tranquillement.

Le lendemain, Dorian décida d'aller parler à l'Inquisitrice qui avait déjà proposé son aide après lui avoir annoncé la mauvaise nouvelle. Il lui expliqua à quel point il pensait qu'il n'aurait pas dû espérer autant, qu'il aurait eu moins de mal à le voir mourir alors qu'il n'avait plus de réel espoir, comme lorsqu'ils l'avaient combattu au château de Golfalois.

-Je crois que je comprends ce que tu veux dire, répondit-elle. J'avais aussi fondé beaucoup d'espoirs sur Darse, et voir tout se faire détruire en quelques minutes a été un coup dur. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne faut pas avoir d'espoir. Je pense juste qu'il faut... ne pas s'arrêter à ça. Ce qui m'a maintenu, c'était plus ma rage.

-Ta rage ?

-Oui, je n'avais plus vraiment l'espoir de sauver tout le monde, et de battre Coryphéus... j'avais la rage de le vaincre et la rage de protéger le plus de gens possibles.

-Je crois que je comprends. Tout donner pour que l'espoir devienne une réalité, mais ne pas y penser pour ne pas se bercer d'illusions.

-C'est à peu près ça. J'ai plus compté sur ma volonté et mon envie que sur mes espoirs pour avancer sans risquer d'être trop déçue et de ralentir.

-Tu as raison, je pense que c'est l'erreur que j'ai faite avec Alexius. Plutôt que d'espérer pour lui, j'aurais dû mettre tout ce que je pouvais en pratique pour que ce que je voulais se réalise...

-... je suis désolée...

-Tu n'y es pour rien. Peut-être que même avec toute ma volonté, je n'aurais pas pu l'en empêcher... mais je n'aurais peut-être pas eu autant de regrets...

L'Inquisitrice l'enlaça amicalement et Dorian eut un sourire en la remerciant :

-Merci, compte sur moi pour ne pas refaire la même erreur.

-Tu as de la rage à revendre en plus ! Sourit l'Inquisitrice. Fais comme moi ! Si tu veux quelque chose, fais tout ce que tu peux pour l'obtenir et si tu as quelque chose que tu ne veux pas perdre, fais tout ce que tu peux pour le garder !

-Très bon conseil !

Puis les deux discutèrent de choses plus légères avant de retourner dans la cour. Vers la Taverne, alors que Krem et Bull sortaient s'entraîner, une jeune femme alla interpeller le chef de la Charge et discuter avec lui en rougissant. Krem roula des yeux et alla déjà préparer les armes d'entraînement, tandis que Bull répondit à la jeunette en souriant, amusé de la voir tenter de flirter avec lui.

Malheureusement, Dorian le remarqua directement et crispa sa mâchoire. Krem vit que Dorian était présent et pensa :

« Oh-oh, le patron va se faire disputer ce soir, s'il continue... »

Mais lorsqu'il vit que Dorian, contrairement à ce qu'il avait déjà pu constater, ne repartait pas en arrière pour bouder, mais alla directement jusqu'à Bull et la fille, il pensa, surpris :

« … ou peut-être plutôt maintenant... »

Le mage se posa devant les deux en conversation, puis interrompit la jeune femme :

-Excusez-moi, j'aurais deux mots à lui dire.

Iron Bull eut d'abord un sourire crispé, mais se tourna vers Dorian qui lui attrapa la sangle de son harnais pour l'attirer à sa hauteur et … l'embrasser avec fougue. Krem ouvrit des yeux comme des phares, ayant toujours vu le mage rester généralement discret en public concernant sa relation avec le patron. Le plus surpris resta Bull lui-même. Le mage, dès qu'il relâcha ses lèvres, lui souffla, bien qu'assez fort pour que la femme choquée puisse entendre :

-Hors de question de poser ton regard lubrique sur quelqu'un d'autre que moi ! Et uniquement moi... c'est compris ?

Le qunari eut un moment de blanc avant de répondre, un peu trop précipitamment à son propre goût :

-Oui, chef.

Dorian eut un sourire en coin, satisfait en fixant le regard de Bull, puis se détourna pour s'en aller. Laissant son amant pantois, Krem mort de rire, et la jeune femme bouche bée.

L'Inquisitrice rejoignit le chef de la Charge en se retenant de rire :

-Je vois qu'il a pris mon conseil très au sérieux !

-Hein ? Fit Bull sans parvenir à détourner les yeux du dos de Dorian s'éloignant.

-Je lui ai conseillé de tout faire pour garder ce qu'il avait qu'il ne voulait pas perdre.

Bull eut un sourire s'élargissant et l'Inquisitrice continua :

-On dirait que sa jalousie t'a fait plaisir pour une fois !

-C'est... ouais !

L'Inquisitrice éclata de rire et Bull expliqua :

-D'habitude, il attend qu'on soit seul pour me faire des reproches, je préfère ça de loin !

-Vu ta tête, tu adores ça, ouais !

Bull rit :

-Ouais, j'aime quand il se lâche !


	6. Petrification - Gendefekt (AniDragon)

IDEE GENDEFEKT (approuvée par Anidragon)

 **PETRIFICATION**

L'Inquisitrice prenait généralement toujours Dorian avec elle lorsqu'il s'agissait de botter les fesses de Venatori, déjà parce que ça lui faisait plaisir et aussi parce qu'il connaissait la quasi totalité des sorts qu'ils pouvaient utiliser et donc, connaissait aussi comment les briser. Etant donné qu'elle n'aimait pas être le seul tank de l'équipe, elle prit Iron Bull avec elle et, comme pour contrer des mages, rien ne vaut un mage en plus, elle choisit de prendre comme ultime membre d'équipe : Vivienne.

Et ce fut sans surprise qu'ils découvrirent la tanière d'une bande encore active de Venatori, tous plein d'envie de vengeance. Le combat se passait plutôt comme d'habitude, le groupe massacrait à tour de bras sans ciller, les deux tanks empêchant les guerriers d'approcher leurs mages et ces derniers ne laissant aucune chance à leurs adversaires, déversant en masse le mana à travers le champs de bataille. Soudainement, l'inquisitrice remarqua des mouvements étranges chez leurs ennemis. Elle s'écria soudainement:

-Ils attendent des renforts ! Préparez-vous !

Dorian et Vivienne se jetèrent un regard avant de hocher la tête et de boire chacun une fiole de lyrium.

-Laisse-les venir, mon trésor... fit alors la dame de fer à l'Inquisitrice.

Celle-ci sourit et avala à son tour une potion pour renforcer la résistance de sa peau, tandis que Bull ajoutait du poison sur la lame de sa hache. Ils firent bien car, en effet, les renforts arrivèrent et ils étaient nombreux. La bataille devint peu à peu plus chaotique, et il devenait difficile de gérer tous les Venatori en même temps. Heureusement, ils commençaient à décliner, et même avec le quatuor éparpillé, l'Inquisition gardait l'avantage. Enfin débarrassé de ses deux adversaires, Dorian jeta un oeil à ses amis. Vivienne était en duel avec un autre mage venatori, l'Inquisitrice coinçait trois guerriers à elle seule dans un coin de mur, et Bull tabassait le plus balèze des combattants. L'Altus s'apprêta d'abord à aller donner un coup de main à sa meilleure amie, quand soudain, il remarqua, caché dans un coin, un ensorceleur qui semblait préparer un sort assez compliqué pour avoir besoin d'un temps de préparation. En quelques secondes, il observa la position du venatori et comprit qu'il destinait sa magie à celui qui combattait leur as guerrier, car il était planqué de manière à se trouver derrière Iron Bull. Dorian analysa alors les mouvements des mains de l'ennemi et su de quel sort il s'agissait. Ça n'allait pas être aussi simple à parer qu'un sort élémentaire. Une boule d'adrénaline explosa dans sa poitrine et il courut pour tenter de rejeter le sort une fois lancé loin de son amant. Malheureusement, il n'était pas assez rapide pour pouvoir rejoindre Iron Bull et lancer un sort de défense à temps. Sachant que le guerrier risquait trop - en comparaison à lui-même - face à un tel sort, l'Altus ne perdit pas plus de temps et se jeta entre Bull et son ennemi, se recevant le sort de plein fouet. Bull s'était tourné en sentant l'hostilité derrière lui pour voir Dorian se placer devant lui et recevoir un salve de magie en pleine poitrine. Mais pas de flammes, ni aucun élément, il ne fut pas non plus projeté en arrière. Bull assomma son adversaire et se tourna vers Dorian:

-Kadan ?

Le mage se tourna face à lui, puis descendit son regard à ses pieds qui commençaient à se figer.

-Kaffas...

Il serra ses bras autour de lui-même et releva les yeux vers Bull pour lui souffler tandis que son corps entier se changeait en pierre:

-Amatus...

Et il ferma les yeux juste avant que son visage lui aussi se transforme en roche.

-Non ! s'exclama le qunari.

L'Inquisitrice vit la scène du coin de l'oeil et grinça des dents, la veine sur sa tempe augmentant fortement:

-Vous allez me payer ça ! s'écria-t-elle.

Dès qu'elle comprit la situation, Vivienne créa un sort de protection autour de la statue de Dorian, et regarda son amie et Iron Bull disjoncter en mode Berserker pour détruire sans merci et de la manière la plus violente qu'il ait été donné de voir tous les venatori restant. L'Enchanteresse, n'ayant plus rien à faire pour le combat, se tourna vers le mage pétrifié pour l'examiner. L'Inquisitrice reprit son sang-froid, mais se tourna rapidement face à Bull qui, lui, avait beaucoup plus de peine. Vivienne face à l'Altus, sourit en constatant qu'il avait finalement bel et bien "contré" en partie le sortilège. Le cri de rage du qunari la fit revenir au combat qui n'était plus contre les venatori, mais entre l'Inquisitrice et le guerrier cornu.

-BULL ! Reprends-toi ! Argh !

Elle parait les coups de plus en plus difficilement et sa voix ne semblait pas atteindre les oreilles de son ami. Vivienne cria alors:

-DORIAN EST EN VIE !

Le brouillard se leva soudainement de l'esprit d'Iron Bull. L'Inquisitrice soupira de soulagement en sentant la pression de la hache de Bull contre son épée se relâcher. Dès qu'il remarqua sa position, le guerrier rangea son arme et s'excusa auprès de son amie. Celle-ci sourit et lui lança:

-Pas grave ! Au moins, ils ont eu ce qu'ils méritaient ! Dorian est vivant, tu dis ?

L'Inquisitrice devait être la seule autorisée à tutoyer La Dame de Fer, et cette dernière lui donna la suite des informations:

-Il est en effet pétrifié, mais il n'est pas mort en soi. Son esprit est encore enfermé dans la roche et il existe un moyen de le ramener.

-Vraiment ? fit Bull, soulagé d'entendre ça.

-Tout à fait, mais cela ne sera pas simple. Heureusement, ce tevintar possède un sens de l'auto-préservation impressionnant !

-Comment ça ? demanda l'Inquisitrice.

-Il ne s'est pas changé en simple pierre, il s'est changé en marbre ! Bien plus solide et non friable. Un contre-sort plutôt intelligent. De plus, il s'est positionné afin qu'aucun membre ne lui soit endommagé par accident et il a également eu le réflexe de fermer les yeux pour préserver sa pupille ! Je crois que même la position de ses jambes a été calculée pour qu'il soit le plus stable possible et il a également lâché son bâton, afin de ne pas se faire renverser facilement.

L'Inquisitrice rit:

-C'est bien du Dorian, ça ! Il est incroyable !

Bull eut un petit sourire, puis demanda à Vivienne:

-M'dame, qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire pour le ramener ?

-C'est là que ça va se compliquer, trésor...

-Je pensais bien que ce ne serait pas du tout cuit... soupira l'Inquisitrice.

-Heureusement que nous avons les ressources de l'Inquisition, car il va falloir faire de l'Alchimie, seule une potion spéciale pourra le sauver et les ingrédients sont... comment dire...

-Quasiment impossible à trouver ? demanda l'Inquisitrice.

-C'est ça.

-On les trouvera quand même !

-Pour ça, je compte sur toi, ma chère. Les deux autres problèmes sont que je ne peux créer cette potion seule, il faut deux mages d'un niveau égal au mien pour ce faire. Et comme le seul encore présent avec un tel niveau est celui qui a été pétrifié...

-Si Solas n'avait pas disparu... grinça des dents l'Inquisitrice.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de chercher des fantômes, trésor. Nous réfléchirons à quelqu'un à Fort Céleste avec l'aide des autres.

-Quel est le deuxième problème ?

-Le temps... Notre Altus est enfermé avec lui-même dans son crâne, et son esprit, à force de ressasser ses propres pensées en boucle sans aucun retour de l'extérieur risque de devenir fou ou de s'auto-détruire...

-Combien de temps nous avons ?

-Considérant l'estime que possède Dorian pour lui-même, ainsi que son expérience de résistance aux démons, je dirais que nous avons bien un mois, là où d'autres n'auraient qu'une semaine.

-Alors il n'y a plus de temps à perdre.

L'Inquisitrice fit parvenir un message à Fort Céleste et il fut mit en place un chariot des plus sophistiqués pour transporter Dorian jusqu'au château sans risquer de l'abîmer. Assise dans le chariot à côté de Bull, l'Inquisitrice posa sa main sur son bras en le voyant inquiet:

-Hey... on va le défiger ! Je te le promet !

Le guerrier eut un sourire en coin et la remercia avant de lui dire:

-Ça aurait dû être moi... il s'est interposé...

-Et si ça avait été toi, tu aurais été fait de caillou tout friable, on aurait pu te casser une corne par mégarde ! Et tu aurais été bien trop compliqué à déplacer ! Imagine, 250kg de muscles transformés en roche ! La galère ! En plus, tu n'aurais peut-être pas tenu très longtemps enfermé dans ta propre tête ! Crois-moi, il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait en te protégeant de ce sort.

-... effectivement.

-Et notre mago sait aussi très bien que je déplacerais tout Fort Céleste pour lui venir en aide ! C'est un petit malin, je te dis !

Bull secoua la tête dans un petit sourire, puis ébouriffa les cheveux de l'Inquisitrice avant de lui embrasser le crâne:

-J'aime avoir une amie comme toi !

La jeune femme sourit et resta posée contre lui le temps du voyage.

Dès leur arrivée à Fort Céleste, ce fut le branle-bas de combat, Vivienne alla directement chercher dans son grimoire la recette alchimique nécessaire, tandis que Blackwall et Cullen apportaient dans une pièce sécurisée la statue de Dorian. L'Inquisitrice ordonna des tours de garde devant la porte, afin que personne n'entre qui ne fasse partie de son entourage. Puis, elle réfléchit à trouver un deuxième mage pour seconder Vivienne.

-Nous pourrions envoyer des missives aux différentes académies de magie, proposa Josephine.

-Cela prendrait un temps fou... soupira Lelianna.

L'Inquisitrice se frappa soudainement le front:

-Je suis bête ! Je sais à qui je vais demander !

Elle se mit à courir dans le Fort pour se retrouver dans la bibliothèque de la zone de recherche en magie de l'Inquisition. Elle se déplaça jusqu'au rayon de la magie obscure et trouva la personne qu'elle cherchait:

-Alexius ?

-... Inquisitrice... tiens donc... que me vaut l'honneur...?

-Ne prenez pas ce ton-là, ce n'est pas moi qui ai besoin de votre aide !

-Pardon ?

-Je veux que vous participiez à la création d'une prouesse alchimique et que vous y mettiez tout votre talent, toute votre énergie et toute votre intelligence.

-De quoi s'agit-il exactement ?

-Il faut sauver Dorian.

Les yeux de l'ancien Magister s'écarquillèrent. Il referma brusquement le livre qu'il tenait entre ses mains et fixa l'Inquisitrice en lui lançant:

-Très bien. Je n'ai pas pu sauver mon fils, il est hors de question que je laisse mourir mon ancien élève. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive... ?

-Il est pétrifié.

-Quoi ?! Alors dépêchons-nous ! Avec qui vais-je travailler ?

-La première Enchanteresse de Monsimar.

-Madame de Fer... Au moins elle a le niveau. Je vous suis.

L'Inquisitrice sourit et remonta jusqu'au grand hall où elle vit que tout son petit groupe s'était réuni, sauf Blackwall qui avait prit le premier tour de garde devant l'entrée de la pièce où se trouvait Dorian.

-Que ?

Vivienne sourit:

-Lorsque j'ai eu terminé de faire la liste des ingrédients, ils étaient déjà tous présents à attendre de savoir qui feraient quoi pour aider Dorian.

L'Inquisitrice vit son sourire s'élargir et Alexius resta sans voix.

-Parfait ! On aura besoin de tout le monde ! Quels sont les ingrédients à rechercher ?

Vivienne se mit alors à déblater une liste longue comme le bras de tout un tas de trucs dont certains n'étaient même jamais venu aux oreilles de l'Inquisitrice.

-Whowhowhow... commençons déjà par les plus longs à obtenir !

-Les coeurs de Wiverne, la corne de dragon, les glandes à venin de phoenix, etc... etc...¨

Après une liste un peu plus courte, l'Inquisitrice distribua les rôles:

-Bon, tout ce qui concerne des grosses bêtes à tuer, c'est pour Iron Bull, Cole et Blackwall dès qu'il aura terminé son tour de garde ! Pour ce qui est des ingrédients trouvables sur le marché ou chez des particuliers, je compte sur vous, Joséphine et Varric ! Toutes les choses perdues, je laisse Sera et Lelianna s'en charger !

-Parfait trésor, sourit Vivienne, il ne reste que la dernière chose dont nous avons besoin avant que je me mette au travail avec ce cher Alexius. Où est-il d'ailleurs ?

-Je crois qu'il est allé voir Dorian.

-Oh, je le retrouverais tout à l'heure, dans ce cas. Concernant le dernier élément, il s'agit en fait d'une pierre précieuse... le Lapis tenebrarum.

-Le nom ne m'inspire rien de bon.

-Elle n'existe plus qu'en trois exemplaires, à Tevinter.

-Merde... aller jusque là-bas, trouver la pierre et revenir nous prendra bien plus qu'un mois... il faut que je... ... je sais ! Leli !

Lelianna la rejoignit alors:

-Oui ?

-Je vais écrire une lettre, prépare-moi ton corbeau le plus endurant, le plus furtif et le plus rapide !

-Où doit-il apporter la lettre ?

-Chez les Pavus !

-À Tevinter ?!

-Oui... je pense que Halward parviendra à nous trouver le Lapis tenebrarum à temps, et même à trouver un moyen de nous l'envoyer rapidement.

-Très bien, Inquisitrice, ce sera fait !

Une fois la lettre écrite, l'Inquisitrice la confia à Lelianna, puis fonça jusqu'à la pièce où se trouvait Dorian. Alexius en sortit et lui dit:

-Il y a intérêt à ce que tous les ingrédients arrivent rapidement. Hors de question que j'attende sans rien faire.

-Mes troupes sont déployées. À vous et Vivienne de préparer vos instruments alchimiques et votre magie !

-J'espère qu'elle est aussi compétente qu'elle le clame.

-Elle a dit pareil de vous ! sourit l'Inquisitrice, Au boulot !

Malgré la différence flagrante de leur caractère, les deux mages trouvèrent un terrain neutre pour travailler en harmonie. Vivienne sachant parfaitement s'accorder en changeant de masque et Alexius ne demandant à sa consœur que de l'efficacité, ce dont elle ne manquait pas.

De son côté, Bull alla vers les membres de sa charge pour leur parler de la situation:

-Bon, les gars. Je me tire en mission. Mais ce ne sera pas payé, alors ceux qui préfèrent rester, peuvent le faire.

-De quoi il s'agit ? demanda Krem.

-Il s'agit de trouver les ingrédients qui permettront de sauver Dorian.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Il a été pétrifié par un sort.

L'écorcheuse sauta de la table où elle était assise:

-Alors il suffit de trouver des morceaux de bestiaux ?

-Facile ! sourit Suture.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? demanda Rocky.

-Ce serait dommage, il est gentil pour un mage ! s'exclama Dalatienne.

Maussade se leva, prêt à partir et Krem le suivit dans un sourire :

-Je crois qu'on est tous partant !

Iron Bull sourit:

-Vous êtes des fous... CORNES AU CIEL !

Et tous lui répondirent avant de le suivre. Cole, pour sa part, s'en alla à la recherche des créatures plus rares que ses capacités d'esprit lui permettaient plus facilement de trouver et d'approcher.

Chacun fit sa part, l'Inquisitrice coordonna tout le monde et se rendit sur le terrain là où il y avait besoin. Lorsque Bull écorcha sa Wyverne pour y sortir le coeur et le mettre dans un sac, il se tourna pour constater que chacun des membres de la charge en ramenait un à son tour. Il sourit, si cela se passait aussi vite pour les autres aussi, Dorian serait rapidement sauvé.

Les objets perdus ressortirent soudainement de leur cachette sous les impulsions des amis de Jenny et des contacts de Lelianna.

La plupart des marchands et des riches furent étonnamment rapidement d'accord de vendre à bon prix ce qui se trouvait pourtant être rare et très couteux grâce aux langues affutées de Josie et Varric. Cole parvint à récolter la plupart des choses dont ils avaient besoin sans tuer l'animal qui le possédait, et une lettre parvint finalement à Tevinter, dans la maison Pavus.

-?... un corbeau ... ? s'étonna Halward.

Il regarda la lettre et sentit une pointe d'anxiété en voyant le sceau de l'Inquisition. Ce n'était clairement pas une lettre de Dorian, mais que pouvait bien lui vouloir l'Inquisitrice ? Il décacheta le message et lu rapidement. C'est un regard déterminé qu'il releva à la fin de sa lecture. Il savait très bien où il pourrait trouver le Lapis Tenebrarum, mais il n'y aurait rien de moins facile. Halward se tourna vers l'un de ses esclaves:

-Va chercher ton binôme et préparez-moi la chambre d'invocation... il va falloir jouer ça finement...

-Que se passe-t-il de si important que tu te décides à utiliser cette pièce ? demanda son épouse.

-Dorian.

-Fais ce qu'il faut.

Il eut un sourire en coin et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour récupérer le grimoire dont il avait besoin.

Il relut la page dont il avait besoin pour vérifier les glyphes d'invocation qu'il allait utiliser, puis entra dans la salle. Quelques mouvements de bras et deux ou trois mots en tevene au milieu de la déferlante de mana qu'il produisit fit soudainement s'ouvrir un petit passage dans l'Immatériel d'où apparut un esprit qui sourit en le voyant:

-Halward ! Quelle bonne surprise !

-Bonjour, Malice.

-Cela faisait longtemps ! Qu'est-ce que tu aurais à me demander ?

-Une mission importante, voir cruciale.

-Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que ça concerne ? Ton statut ? Ton pouvoir ?

-Mon fils.

-Oh, le petit Doriaaaaan ! Alors je suis d'accord de t'aider !

-Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix, mais je te remercie.

-Que dois-je donc faire ?

-Il me faut le Lapis Tenebrarum du Magisterium.

-C'est un vol ?

-Un emprunt officieux.

-Oh, je devrais le ramener après ?

-Je n'ai pas le temps de faire une demande et d'attendre d'obtenir l'autorisation, qui, j'en suis sûr, ne me sera de toute manière pas accordée. Il faut que tu le prennes et que tu me le ramènes. Dès que je l'aurais vu, je te donnerais la prochaine destination où tu iras l'amener, et le nom de la personne à qui tu devras le donner. Ensuite seulement, il faudra le remettre à sa place.

-Très bien, ce sera vite fait !

-Tant que c'est bien fait...

-Mais dis-moi... il y a quelque chose de changé chez toi... fit soudainement l'esprit en fixant son invocateur.

-Malice...

-Oooooh! Tu as couché à nouveau avec ta femme !

Halward sursauta en rougissant et lança, en claquant des doigts pour la faire disparaître:

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, fais ce que je te demande !

Et l'esprit de malice se mit à rire en disparaissant pour mener à bien sa mission.

Petit à petit, à Fort Céleste, tous les ingrédients étaient apportés aux deux mages qui ne relâchaient pas leur concentration, travaillant de concert pour parvenir à créer la potion qui sauverait Dorian. Iron Bull déposa le sac rempli de morceaux de créatures à distiller dans la pièce des alchimistes qui le remercièrent. Puis le guerrier se rendit à la salle où était protégé le mage pétrifié. Cullen était devant l'entrée et surveillait avec un sérieux qui lui correspondait bien. Il releva la tête en voyant arriver Bull et eut un petit sourire:

-Tu aimerais entrer un moment ?

-Si possible.

-Je suppose que tu feras attention, sourit doucement Cullen.

Iron Bull lui répondit d'un sourire en coin et le commandant s'écarta pour le laisser entrer. Lorsqu'il vit son mage toujours de marbre, Bull alla juste poser une main contre sa joue et soupira:

-... tu me manques plus que de raison... ... vivement qu'on te sorte de là...

Soudainement, Cole apparut dans la pièce:

-Tu lui manques aussi !

-Hein? Tu... tu peux l'entendre ?

-Difficilement, c'est comme à travers un mur très épais, j'entends un tout petit peu ses pensées, mais c'est trop faible.

-Il peut t'entendre ?

-Non... j'ai déjà essayé...

-Il semble aller bien ? Enfin, je veux dire...

-Il n'est pas encore fou !

-Pas encore ? rit doucement Bull, C'est déjà une bonne chose. Pourvu que ça dure le temps qu'il faudra.

Le guerrier fixa encore un instant son amant pétrifié, puis sortit de la pièce. Cole resta encore un peu pour tenter d'entendre Dorian lorsque soudainement, une forme humanoïde se matérialisa devant lui. Il plissa les yeux et la reconnu :

-Malice ?

-Compassion !? Haha! Tu as une drôle de forme, mais je t'ai reconnu ! Oh non... pauvre Dorian... je comprends mieux l'urgence de la chose. Dis-moi, où est l'Inquisitrice ? J'ai quelque chose à lui donner de la part de Magister Pavus !

-Le père de Dorian ? Ah, viens, je t'y conduis !

Et les deux se rendirent rapidement vers la jeune femme qui se rongeait l'ongle, sachant qu'il ne manquait que la pierre pour finir de rendre efficace la potion alchimique fabriquée par Vivienne et Alexius. Cole lui tapota l'épaule et elle se tourna:

-Oui, Cole ?

-J'ai ramené Malice, elle vient de la part du Magister Pavus.

-Malice ? Oh...

L'esprit apparut devant l'Inquisitrice et lui tendit une petite boite nacrée, noire et dorée, avec un logo très Tevintide gravé dessus en lettres d'or:

-C'est ce que m'a ordonné de vous amener Halward Pavus.

L'Inquisitrice sourit:

-Je te remercie, esprit de malice !

-Par contre, je vais devoir rester ici jusqu'à ce que je puisse reprendre la pierre.

-Pas de problème, tant que tu ne déranges pas.

-Je me ferais toute petite, promis ! Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de m'attirer les foudres de mon maître !

L'Inquisitrice sourit de plus belle en pensant que Halward était finalement quelqu'un de confiance lorsque les circonstances le demandaient. Puis l'esprit se tourna vers Cole:

-En attendant, je vais jouer avec Compassion !

-Heu...

L'Inquisitrice rit, puis se dépêcha d'amener les dernier ingrédient aux deux mages-alchimistes. Vivienne sembla soulagée et Alexius demanda:

-Déjà ? Comment ?

-Halward Pavus, répondit simplement la cheffe de l'Inquisition.

-Oh, je vois... sourit doucement l'ancien magister, Tant mieux. Allons-y Enchanteresse de Fer, nous y sommes presque!

-Après vous, Alexius, je n'aurais pas mieux dit, répondit Vivienne.

L'Inquisitrice prit une grande inspiration, contente d'avoir été si rapide. En moins de trois semaines, ils avaient réussi à créer une potion qui permettrait d'éviter à Dorian de rester statue à jamais. Excitée par la proche réussite de l'entreprise, la jeune femme courut jusqu'à Iron Bull pour lui sauter sur le dos et poser son menton sur sa corne en lui disant:

-Halward Pavus nous a envoyé en express le dernier ingrédient, Dorian est bientôt tiré d'affaire !

Le guerrier sourit en l'entendant et attrapa son amie pour la faire passer par dessus sa tête en salto avant:

-Voilà ce que j'appelle une bonne nouvelle !

L'Inquisitrice se rétablit facilement sur les pieds en riant:

-Je me réjouis de le retrouver !

-Ne m'en parle pas. Je m'ennuie de lui, c'est infernal.

La jeune femme rit doucement, puis lui fit un clin d'oeil :

-Il te reviendra bientôt !

Avant de s'en aller pour faire les cent pas devant la porte de la salle d'alchimie. Puis, après de longues minutes qui semblaient une éternité pour tout le monde, maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre, Vivienne ouvrit la porte et laissa le passage à Alexius qui tendit une fiole d'un liquide argenté à l'Inquisitrice:

-Nous n'aurons pas d'autre chance. Versez le contenu de cette fiole sur le crâne de Dorian et cela le libérera.

La jeune femme sourit face à l'assurance du mage, aucun conditionnel, juste le futur en certitude. Elle prit délicatement la fiole et la serra contre elle pour la protéger, se rendant jusqu'à la salle où était entreposé Dorian. Cullen lui ouvrit la porte et tous attendirent dehors qu'elle utilise le philtre magique. Retenant sa respiration, elle déboucha la fiole et la porta au dessus de la tête de son ami pétrifié avant d'y laisser couler le liquide doucement le long de son crâne.

Le marbre sembla fondre pour laisser apparaître des cheveux, puis de la peau, jusqu'à ce que le sort commence à se dissiper entièrement, libérant la totalité de l'être de Dorian. L'Inquisitrice attendit que la fumée provoquée par la fonte de la magie se dissipe et elle hasarda:

-Do' ?

-... Kaffas...

-Do !  
Sans réfléchir, elle se jeta sur lui pour l'enlacer, mais ses muscles à peine réveillé ne les retinrent pas et ils s'étalèrent au sol directement. Elle éclata de rire et il lui sourit:

-Tu es folle ! Je viens de sortir d'une paralysie de plusieurs ... je ne sais même pas combien de temps, mais plusieurs jours, de sûr !

-Tu es vivaaaaant ! Je suis trop contente ! Et tu as toute ta tête !

Dorian sourit et lui rendit son étreinte:

-Merci de m'avoir sorti de là.

-Oh, moi je n'ai fait que superviser ! Viens, on sort, tu vas voir ceux qui ont participé à ton rétablissement !

-Hein?

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de comprendre qu'elle le tira debout, puis l'entraîna dehors de la pièce. Il fut d'abord ébloui par la lumière du jour, puis surpris par le nombre de personne qui soupira de soulagement en le voyant arriver. Plutôt ému venant de la part de certain, il n'eut qu'à peine le temps de déglutir en voyant Alexius dans l'assemblée que plusieurs étaient déjà presque sur lui à lui demander comment il se sentait et s'il allait bien. Dans un sourire, Dorian ne put qu'acquiescer, plutôt heureux de voir que tous les membres importants de l'Inquisition comptaient parmi ses amis de confiance. Il se fit ensuite chahuter amicalement par Sera et la Charge du Taureau, mais, malgré ses protestations, le mage ne perdit pas le sourire, au contraire. Cullen lui rappela qu'il lui devait toujours une revanche aux échecs et Varric à la Grâce Perfide. Puis, face à Vivienne et Alexius, il fit une humble révérence en les remerciant.

-Ce fut un plaisir, Trésor ! lança Vivienne avant de s'éloigner en voyant Alexius approcher de son ancien disciple.

Le maître mage posa une main sur son épaule et la serra avec chaleur dans un petit sourire en coin:

-Tu arrives encore à me faire bosser sur des trucs improbables ! Un contre-sort alchimique ! Enfin, c'était plutôt intéressant, alors je ne t'en veux pas.

-Merci ! sourit Dorian, cachant au mieux sa joie de le voir hors de sa bibliothèque et communiquer avec le reste du monde.

-D'ailleurs, ton père aussi a participé.

Dorian le regarda incrédule, mais Alexius sortit de sa poche la boîte contenant le Lapis Tenebrarum et le tendit dans le vide où se matérialisa un esprit. Le jeune altus reconnut la créature:

-Malice !

-Salut Dorian ! sourit l'esprit, J'ai été envoyée par ton papounet ! Mais il va falloir que je ramène rapidement ça au Magisterium, avant qu'on ne découvre son absence !

Dorian resta bouche bée d'abord, mais sourit de plus en plus, et finit même par rire en imaginant son père se forcer à ne pas penser aux conséquences qu'aurait son acte si l'Archonte venait à l'apprendre. Après avoir encore remercié son ancien mentor, Dorian laissa l'Inquisitrice lui faire encore un câlin avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. Puis il se tourna vers la dernière personne restante, un sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres. Iron Bull sourit en coin et s'approcha du mage, le poussant soudainement en arrière, puis jusqu'à le renvoyer dans la pièce d'où il était sorti, refermant la porte derrière lui. Dorian tenta de lui demander ce qu'il lui prenait, mais à peine eut-il commencé une syllabe qu'il sentit la main du guerrier glisser derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer contre ses lèvres, l'embrassant comme jamais. Le mage se laissa enivrer de ces sensations qui lui avait tant manqué, la tête lui tournant alors que son amant lui mordillait la langue, puis la lèvre, avant de glisser les siennes et ses dents à son cou dans un grognement de ravissement. Dorian lâcha un soupir d'aise alors qu'un frisson lui parcourait la colonne. Bull lui souffla ensuite:

-Quel soulagement de retrouver ta chair, ton odeur, tout...

Le mage se mordit la lèvre alors que le guerrier glissait sa langue et ses dents au bas de son oreille, puis lui répondit:

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'avais peur de ne plus pouvoir te sentir contre moi...

-Oh, ne t'en fais pas, maintenant que tu es à nouveau toi, crois-moi, tu vas me sentir !

Dorian se retint de sourire en secouant la tête, puis enleva la première couche de ses vêtements pour être déjà plus à l'aise et provoquer Bull à mettre en pratique ses paroles. Ce qui ne tarda pas. Il lui attrapa les hanches pour l'attirer contre lui dans un nouveau passionné baiser. Sentir la fougue et l'avidité de son partenaire à son égard grisait complètement l'esprit de Dorian et il se mit à lui rendre sa passion, passant ses mains sur ses muscles, savourant le contact de sa peau et de ses lèvres. Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement, ne lâchant que rarement leurs lèvres, déchirant presque les tissus dans leur empressement. Bull poussa son amant contre le mur, glissant une jambe entre les siennes et ce dernier lâcha un gémissement en remontant sa cuisse à la hanche de son partenaire. Le guerrier y amena des caresses appuyées et gourmandes, augmentant encore plus la chaleur entre eux. Iron Bull était vraiment heureux de retrouver son mage et ce feu au bout de ses doigts, cette perdition qu'il pouvait provoquer chez lui, le goût de sa peau, tout chez lui le rendait dingue de désir. Soudainement, il retourna Dorian ventre contre la paroi pour glisser ses baisers et morsures le long de sa colonne, puis descendre jusqu'à la chair de ses fesses, lui tirant frémissements et soupirs. Le mage commençait à haleter d'envie. Il souffla le nom de son amant avant de lâcher un gémissement en sentant sa langue se darder en lui. Sous le délice provoqué, Dorian se cambra et Bull savoura les tressaillements de son partenaire, jouant de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il sente ses jambes perdre leur résistance. Le guerrier rattrapa alors le bassin de son mage, le tournant à nouveau face à lui pour le plaquer contre le mur et le porter jambes à ses hanches. Dorian entoura la nuque de son amant de ses bras et plongea son regard dans le sien, l'y laissant lire le flou du plaisir et le désir ardent qui le consumait à cet instant. Un sourire s'etira sur les lèvres d'Iron Bull. Il amena ses mains plus haut sur les cuisses de son mage et lui demanda en susurrant à son oreille:

-De quoi as-tu envie ?

Le cœur battant violemment dans sa poitrine, Dorian lui répondit par à-coup, peinant à formuler une phrase en sentant Bull tendu juste au-dessous de lui, le frôler, et ses mains pressantes sur lui:

-Toi... Je te veux... Toi, en moi... Maintenant.

Le guerrier sourit, puis lui mordilla la peau au bas du cou tout en le prenant, d'abord délicatement, puis un peu plus loin, un peu plus fort. Dorian serra ses doigts sur les muscles de son amant et peinait à se contenir alors qu'il s'emplissait toujours plus de Bull. Après avoir passé presque trois semaines en ne ressentant que ses propres pensées, ces sensations physiques semblaient à l'Altus encore meilleures. Il embrassa profondément son amant dès qu'il le posséda entièrement et ce dernier lâcha un grognement de satisfaction, avant de commencer à rouler des hanches. Dorian lâcha le nom de Bull dans un cri avant d'accorder son bassin aux allées et venues du guerrier, le faisant se mordre la lèvre de plaisir. Et tandis que le rythme augmentait, le mage plantait toujours plus ses doigts dans la peau dure de Bull, le priant de ne pas s'arrêter. Et le guerrier s'en donna à cœur joie, frappant même parfois son partenaire contre le mur. Mais malgré les petites ecchymoses dans son dos, le mage était plongé dans une jouissance puissante. Encore un long baiser et, sans même se parler, ils poussèrent leurs dernières limites à bout, terminant dans une exclamation extatique unie.

Reprenant leur souffle, Iron Bull se posa assit contre le mur, toujours avec Dorian dans les bras. Celui-ci s'installant plus confortablement contre lui.

-Tu m'as manqué, Kadan, souffla Bull, merci d'avoir tenu jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse te libérer.

-... ? Ne me remercie pas, j'ai tenu aussi par pur égoïsme !

Le guerrier rit doucement:

-Tant mieux, c'est rassurant !

Dorian sourit, puis se laissa aller contre le torse de son amant:

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, Amatus.

Du côté du manoir Pavus, l'esprit de Malice vint rapporter la réussite de sa mission à son invocateur:

-Dorian est sauf, et la pierre est de retour à sa place !

-Très bien, merci.

-D'ailleurs, Dorian a bien grandi depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu ! Il est carrément bien foutu ! Et puis avec son amant, c'est tellement chaud bouillant lorsqu'il...

Halward claqua des doigts pour la renvoyer chez elle dans un:

-Je ne veux pas le savoir !

Après un frisson d'horreur, le magister pensa à apprendre un sort de mutisme pour esprits trop bavards et alla ouvrir une bouteille de cognac.


	7. Première déclaration - Gendefekt

**PREMIERE DECLARATION**

Dorian avait demandé à l'Inquisitrice si Iron Bull lui avait parlé de leur relation, juste par curiosité, avait-il dit. Mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment sérieusement abordé la question avec lui. Dorian sembla un peu déçu, mais changea rapidement de sujet. Cependant, l'Inquisitrice connaissait bien son meilleur ami et, ayant de la suite dans les idées, se hâta d'aller trouver The Iron Bull pour discuter avec lui.

-Au fait, ça fait maintenant un bout de temps que vous êtes ensemble, Dorian et toi !

-Ouais, c'est vrai !

-Ça semble se passer bien, non ?

-Je trouve, oui ! Je pense que j'avais raison de croire qu'on pouvait être bon l'un pour l'autre !

L'inquisitrice eut un petit rire:

-Vous avez déjà discuté de comment évoluait votre relation ?

Iron Bull réfléchit un instant, puis répondit:

-Non, je ne crois pas. Pas vraiment en tout cas.

-Je m'en doutais.

-Comment ça ?

-Je crois que Dorian s'inquiète, mais qu'il ne veut pas le dire.

-S'inquiéter de quoi ?

-De ce que vous allez devenir, ou de ce que vous êtes en train de devenir.

-Oh...

-Enfin, si vous n'avez jamais pris le temps d'en discuter, c'est normal de se poser la question à un moment !

-Tu as peut-être raison. Est-ce qu'il t'a dit ce qu'il voudrait, lui ?

-Non, il a changé de sujet avant que je ne puisse lui demander.

-Mh...

-Tu sais, d'après ce qu'il m'a raconté, ses aventures amoureuses se sont toujours mal finies, ou alors, n'ont jamais pu réellement commencer, alors... ce doit être nouveau pour lui de rester aussi longtemps avec la même personne !

-Hin, c'est un peu pareil pour moi.

-Oui, c'est vrai ! rit l'Inquisitrice, mais toi, contrairement à lui, tu n'as jamais vraiment été déçu d'une relation, puisque tu n'en avais jamais eue de réelle avant, non ?

-Tout à fait.

-Peut-être qu'il vous faudrait ouvrir le débat !

-Si ça peut le rassurer, je vais essayer !

L'Inquisitrice sourit:

-Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais un gars bien ?

-Haha, oui, ne t'en fais pas !

Elle l'enlaça amicalement et le laissa alors qu'il commençait à réfléchir à ce qu'il se passait entre lui et Dorian.

Il finit par choisir de lui proposer d'aller discuter loin du brouhaha de la Taverne, histoire d'avoir un peu de calme. Le mage ne s'était pas fait prier et l'avait suivit sur l'un des remparts où la prochaine ronde de garde n'était pas avant au moins une heure. Ils discutèrent d'abord de leur dernier combat, puis Bull lui vola un baiser. Dorian ne se déroba pas, au contraire. Le guerrier lui lança alors, s'inspirant des paroles de son amie:

-Tu sais, c'est la première fois que je reste avec quelqu'un aussi longtemps.

Dorian rougit un peu, puis lui répondit:

-Je crois que c'est pareil pour moi. Généralement, ça devait rester secret, et donc, ça ne durait pas, ou c'était juste pour l'amusement.

-Surtout le deuxième pour ma part. Et puis, je ne restais jamais au même endroit très longtemps, alors...

-Le contexte nous réussi bien pour une fois, plaisanta le mage.

-Oui, on a eu le temps de bien se poser ensemble et, finalement, j'aime bien ça.

-Alors tu n'as vraiment eu que moi depuis qu'on a commencé à se voir ?

-Bien sûr.

Cela semblait normal pour Iron Bull, mais vu ses antécédents, c'était plutôt surprenant pour Dorian, bien que flatteur et rassurant. Il ne sut que dire cependant. Alors il plaisanta à nouveau:

-Tu ne t'es même pas lassé de moi ?

-Haha, oh que non ! C'est toujours aussi intense avec toi !

Il disait ce genre de chose avec une telle facilité. Cela avait toujours pris au dépourvu le mage qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rougir à chaque fois un peu. Puis Bull lui demanda:

-Toi non plus, tu ne m'as pas encore envoyé paître, dois-je penser que tu ne t'es pas non plus lassé ?

-Non... tu es plus addictif que lassant !

Le guerrier eut un sourire en coin, puis fit une rapide introspection pour se demander à lui-même comment il voyait leur histoire. Il aurait détesté voir Dorian avec un autre. Il aurait sans doute eu envie de massacrer son autre amant d'ailleurs. Il haïssait voir Dorian blessé. Il pouvait passer des heures ne serait-ce qu'à l'observer lire un livre. Et il avait envie de lui à peu près tout le temps qu'il l'avait dans son champs de vision. Il avait vraiment envie de continuer leur relation privilégiée et si passionnée. Il se demanda comment il pouvait bien lui exprimer ça. Il tenta:

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens exactement, mais... moi j'aurais envie... enfin... j'aimerais... si on pouvait... rha...

Dorian fronça un peu les sourcils, car il était rare que Iron Bull ne sache dire la bonne phrase au bon moment. Pourtant, c'était le cas en ce moment, Bull peinait à trouver les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Il finit par lâcher, agacé de lui-même :

-Oh, et puis pourquoi je m'emmerde ? C'est plutôt simple, finalement.

Dorian leva un sourcil interrogatif et son amant lui lança à brûle-pourpoint:

-Je t'aime.

Le mage se figea, choqué, puis se tourna dos à Bull, une main devant sa bouche, les yeux fermés fortement. Il expira longuement. Iron Bull l'aimait ? Vraiment ? Son esprit était un vrai chaos. Seuls les battements précipités de son coeur se détachaient du reste de ce qu'il ressentait. Le mage avait beaucoup plus chaud qu'avant, et il se sentait léger. Son ventre le picotait doucement et il avait une furieuse envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps.

Inquiet, le guerrier se rapprocha un peu de Dorian:

-Hey ?... ça va aller ?

-Attends, je... je termine de me noyer dans mes propres émotions...

Bull leva un sourcil d'incompréhension et Dorian continua:

-J'ai... j'ai essayé si fort de ne pas espérer ça...

-Comment ça ?

-Je ne voulais pas... je crois que j'en avais peur... quelque part... comme si... il m'était interdit d'espérer quelque chose comme ça...

-Mais pourquoi ?

-En fait... tu es le premier à me dire ça.

-Vraiment ?!

-C'est peut-être pour ça que je me suis refusé à imaginer que cela puisse m'arriver... Je craignais d'être... déçu ?... rejeté... ?... de ne pas recevoir de retour...

-De... retour ?

Les épaules de Dorian se décrispèrent d'un coup. Oui, un retour à ses propres sentiments. Lui aussi était amoureux, et il n'avait jamais voulu se l'avouer, même à lui-même. Mais maintenant que Bull avait exprimé ses propres sentiments, de quoi avait-il peur ? Le creux dans son ventre... du soulagement ? De la liberté. Le mage se tourna enfin face à Iron Bull pour soutenir son regard et eut un petit sourire en coin:

-Oui. Parce que... moi aussi, je t'aime.

Bull resta à son tour sans voix et Dorian expira d'un coup, comme si ces trois derniers mots s'étaient libérés de sa gorge et le laissaient enfin respirer. Il lâcha un:

-Whow... c'est... je...

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase, les grandes mains du guerrier entourèrent son visage pour ensuite l'attirer contre ses lèvres et l'embrasser comme jamais. Ce baiser avait une saveur nouvelle, un goût émotionnellement intense. Bull venait de comprendre ce que voulait dire Dorian par "se noyer dans ses propres émotions". Il n'avait pas calculé son propre ressentit face à l'aveu du mage à son égard et il peinait réellement à compartimenter ses sentiments pour les trier et les rendre moins puissants. Il ne pensait qu'à cette étonnante joie qui le prenait et à Dorian. Son mage. Son amant. La plus belle et la plus extraordinaire créature de tout Thédas. Il ne se détacha de ses lèvres et de sa langue que lorsque l'air lui manqua. Bull n'avait plus aucun doute à présent et il lui souffla, en gardant son front contre le sien:

-Ouais... je t'aime vraiment.

Dorian sourit, et ce sourire en tira un au guerrier. Celui-ci n'avait jamais vu une expression aussi heureuse sur les traits du mage. Il relâcha le visage de son amant et continua alors dans un rire :

-J'ai envie que tu n'appartiennes qu'à moi et que le monde entier soit au courant. Mais je ne voudrais pas te mettre mal à l'aise !

Dorian retint un rire à son tour et passa ses bras autour de la nuque d'Iron Bull:

-Je ne pense pas qu'une annonce mondiale soit nécessaire, mais... tu as raison. Et puis, je suis fatigué de cacher ce que je suis et ce que j'aime...

Bull eut un sourire en coin et enlaça Dorian qui ajouta:

-Ah oui, et j'espère ne pas avoir besoin de te rappeler que tu m'appartiens également !

Le guerrier effleura ses lèvres des siennes en lui soufflant:

-De toute manière, je n'ai envie que de toi.

Et lorsque Bull s'éloigna des lèvres de son amant, ce dernier lui attrapa les cornes pour l'en empêcher et l'embrasser avec passion. Ils échangèrent encore quelques brûlants baisers, puis Bull emmena Dorian à la Taverne à nouveau, tenant sa main dans la sienne. Le mage rougissait encore un peu, mais plus d'intimidation que d'une quelconque honte, il appréhendait surtout les commentaires désagréables. Pas contre lui, ça, il avait quelque peu l'habitude, mais contre Iron Bull. Cependant, son amant semblait fier et sûr de lui, voir même, content de pouvoir s'afficher avec lui. Dorian retint un sourire en coin, puis glissa ses doigts entre les siens. Le guerrier lui lança un petit regard tendre par dessus son épaule et le mage pressa le pas pour rester à sa hauteur.

* * *

 _Cette anecdote est plus courte que toutes les autres, mais j'ai un peu de mal à avancer ma Fanfic principale et les anecdotes plus longues, même si les idées sont là, j'ai un coup de mou dans l'écriture en soi._

 _Du coup, pour compenser, je vous donne ce petit bout d'Adoribull qui a été écrit plus pour me détendre qu'autre chose._

 _J'espère tout du moins que ça vous plaira ! ^^_


	8. Trahison (SPOILER INTRUS DLC) - Gen

**Idée Gendefekt**  
 _ **SPOILER du dlc « INTRUS » (TRESPASSERS)**_ ****

 ** _TRAHISON_** ****

-Rien de personnel… Chef…  
Le regard de Dorian se tourna vers le Qunari. Oui… ce satané Qunari. Fi de tous ces mois passés ensemble, fi de tous les mots qui avaient été dit, il ne restait plus que le Qun et l'ordre de la supérieure Ben Hassrat. Comment osait-il les trahir ainsi, l'Inquisition, l'Inquisitrice et lui ? Lui qui s'était mis à croire en leur histoire, qui l'avait cru lorsqu'il l'avait appelé « Kadan » et qui le lui avait même rendu en le considérant comme son « Amatus ». Iron Bull leva sa hache contre celle qui devait être son amie et celle-ci para la frappe avec sa propre lame dans un cri désespéré:  
-BULL ! NE FAIS PAS CA !  
Mais rien n'y fit, il continua d'attaquer sans ciller.  
Sous le choc, Dorian ne réagit pas, jusqu'à ce que Sera lui fiche un énorme coup de coude dans le flanc:  
-Dégage Vint' ! Ou tu vas y rester !  
-Ourgh !  
Il esquiva alors une attaque et créa une barrière autour de l'Inquisitrice en retenant un cri de rage tandis que son coeur s'était répandu en miettes dans sa poitrine. Bull les avait juste abandonnés comme s'ils n'avaient jamais compté pour lui. Insupportable douleur. La première réaction de Dorian avait été une violente envie de fondre en larmes. Puis, noyé dans sa peine, face au combat qu'avait entrepris à contre-coeur son amie l'Inquisitrice, le mage sentit sa colère prendre le dessus et pensa en concentrant son mana dans son bâton:  
« Kadan… mon cul ! »  
Et sa haine se développa assez pour qu'il se mette à réduire en cendre ou en morceaux, par la foudre, la glace ou les flammes tous les qunari osant s'approcher de lui ou de Sera. Son mana déferlait en masse sous l'impulsion de ses émotions, comme s'il en produisait plus qu'il n'en dépensait alors qu'il déployait ses sorts les plus violents et sans aucune retenue. Sera aurait pu prendre peur si elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'une barrière puissante la protégeait en continue des attaques ennemies. Une autre barrière protégeait l'Inquisitrice qui se trouvait face à Bull, hésitante à chacune de ses frappes, alors que ce n'était pas le cas du qunari. S'il n'avait pas le temps de lancer un sort, Dorian balançait son bâton dans le nez ou l'entre-jambe de ses adversaires, les freinant assez pour lui laisser le temps de lancer son attaque magique. Dégoûté, furieux, brisé, le mage avait commencé sa danse mortelle de manière à se déplacer toujours plus proche de son amie à la main marquée et d'Iron Bull. Epuisée, se refusant à faire du mal à son ancien ami, l'Inquisitrice ne parvenait plus à maintenir sa garde contre les frappes lourdes et puissantes du qunari. Elle lui criait d'arrêter sans succès, elle refusait en bloc cette trahison et risquait de se laisser détruire à cause de cela avant d'avoir atteint son but premier. Hors de question. Dorian prit la responsabilité d'arrêter son amant et de sauver son amie. Il n'avait pas réussi à l'attacher assez à lui pour qu'il reste loyal envers eux, très bien. Alors il le stopperait, qu'importe les conséquences.  
Soudain, l'Inquisitrice se fit repousser en arrière par le qunari. Elle perdit son arme et se retrouva sur le dos face à Iron Bull qui leva son arme pour l'achever. Elle lui envoya un regard haineux et s'apprêta à encaisser le coup fatal. Mais soudainement, de la magie l'entoura, la projetant plus loin, hors de la ligne d'attaque de son adversaire, tandis que Dorian y entrait, se jetant contre celui qu'il avait aimé plus que de raison. La hache tombante lui trancha la clavicule jusqu'au poumon. Mais l'Altus ne se laissa pas aller à cette douleur physique, elle n'était rien comparée à l'atroce souffrance émotionnelle qu'il ressentait depuis la trahison de son amant. Il fixa le regard de Bull et cru y voir un semblant de peine à travers la surprise. Mais c'était trop tard. Plus de pitié, plus de compassion pour celui qui lui avait fait croire tant de choses impossibles et qui venait de tout broyer. Dorian attrapa la corne du qunari et tira pour l'empêcher de le repousser et l'approcher assez de lui pour être contre lui. Il lui souffla alors:  
-Katoh…  
Le regard de Bull s'assombrit à ce mot, puis il sentit que le mage concentrait toute son énergie restante, ainsi que son mana sur lui-même. Le qunari comprit l'intention de son amant et le garda contre lui en l'entourant de son bras. Dorian se mordit la lèvre en laissant une larme le surpasser, puis se mit à hurler, relâchant la totalité de sa magie dans une déflagration de tous les éléments qu'il maîtrisait, se laissant imploser dans les bras du seul qui n'ait jamais obtenu le titre d'amatus dans sa vie. Ce dernier lui souffla avant de succomber également sous sa puissance magique :  
-Merci, Kadan…

Seul le cri éperdu de l'Inquisitrice aux côtés d'une Sera en larmes se fit entendre, alors que les deux corps calcinés tombèrent au sol.


End file.
